Being Human
by MissDisney37
Summary: A psycho scientist changes 4 well-known lions into humans. Joined by a double-identity girl, bickering best friends and a pink haired frenemy they try to get the group through high school before they return to normal. Plus a bit of romance, drama and bad guys sprinkled on top.
1. Discoveries

Bios:

Name: Nova Waters

Age: 16

Birthday: 14th February

Appearance -

Hair: Waist length, light blonde hair

Eyes: Emerald Green

Body: 5"5', pale skin

Family -

Mum: ?

Dad: Christopher Waters

Brothers:

Sisters:

Friends: Jo & Nathan

Love Interest: ?

Name: Juliet 'Jo' Storm

Age: 17

Birthday: 29th August

Appearance -

Hair: Shoulder Length, raven black hair

Eyes: Chocolate Brown Eyes

Body: 5"7', creamy skin

Family -

Mum: Jessica Baxter (Deceased)

Dad: Samuel Storm

Brothers: Drake, Brandon, TJ

Sisters:

Friends: Nova & Nathan

Love Interest: Nathan

Name: Nathan James

Age: 17

Birthday: 4th May

Appearance -

Hair: Black buzz cut

Eyes: Midnight Blue

Body: 5"8', creamy skin

Family -

Mum: Katherine Smith

Dad: Kale James

Brothers: Ryan

Sisters: Jasmine & Willa

Friends: Jo & Nova

Love Interest: Jo

(Nathan and Jo will be appearing in the next chapter)

Something worried me about my Dad. He hasn't been out of his lab for 2 weeks. Usually he's there for at least 4 hours but now only comes out to get food. By the way I'm Nova, only daughter of billionaire inventor Dr. Christopher Waters.

Anyway, when my dad finally left the lab for food supplies, I slid inside the freezing cold lab. It must have been at least minus something. I looked around to see what Dad was occupying himself with. Only little light came through the black out windows so I could only see small bits of the stone floor, at that moment something crashed as if something burst open. I turned to look for the cause of the crash.

Immediately turning around a tall boy looked at me in shock. I looked at him he was about 5"11', brown shaggy hair and brown eyes.

"Please help me" he begged.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I believe I can answer that Nova" I turned to see my dad, his usual grey matted hair and dirty lab coat.

"Explain to me why you have a boy in your lab" I crossed my arms.

"Oh, Nova, little Kopa here isn't human" Kopa lunged forward at my dad but my dad pulled out a small remote with a purple button, he pressed it and Kopa collapsed to the floor in shock.

"What did you do to him?" I looked at the electrocuted Kopa and knelt by him.

"Just a small electric shock" he laughed.

"Come on, Nova, you know I hate cats, especially the big ones" he grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"As I told you, Kopa here isn't human, he's a lion" I looked Kopa in shock. He was a lion?

"And my Nova, I will prove it, that little shock I just gave him was what I called a 2 for 1 deal, including a electric shock and a dash of truth serum, so anything I ask he will tell the truth, watch"

"Kopa, who is your family?"

"Simba, is my father, Nala is my mother and I have a brother or sister" Kopa said instantly.

"Where did you live?"

"Pride Rock"

"Excellent, I can get your family and friends"

"Dad, no" I pleaded.

"Too late" he said then we disappeared into a bright light.

We arrived by collapsing on the grassy ground. We weren't in my dad's lab, we were somewhere in Africa. I looked for my dad and Kopa. Dad stood near a large tree with some sort of tracking device and Kopa lay on the ground still human.

"You okay?" I asked pulling him up.

"Yeah, good to be home" he looked around.

Kopa looked off in the distance, I looked in the same direction. To put it in three words of what I saw I'd say. Big, pointy rock.

"Is that your home?" I asked.

"Yup, Pride Rock in all it's glory"

In the distance, 2 lionesses and a lion watched the 2 humans and lion/human.

"What are they?" asked the lioness with brown eyes and orangey/sandy fur.

"Humans. Run in to them before. Trust me, not the best things to meet" said the lion with brown fur, a darker brown mane, green eyes and a noticeable scar over his eye.

"Weird, the one with brown hair, is familiar" thought the other lioness with sandy fur and electric blue eyes.

Christopher turned and noticed the lion and lionesses out of the corner of his eye. Exactly the lions he's looking for. He took out another on of his crazy inventions and zapped the 3 lions.

"Dad, what did you do?" I ran over to the knocked out lions.

"Oh, don't worry Nova, they'll be human in 4-5 minutes"

"What? Dad, why are you doing this to innocent animals, if you keep doing this, I don't want to be your daughter anymore" Nova noticed my Dad's tool belt on of the tools a ray gun.

"Gosh, I'm in trouble for doing this" she thought.

Nova lunged for the ray gun and grabbed it. She then held it against his chest.

"You don't deserve to live, Daddy" Nova spat out like venom and shot her father.

His body collapsed on the ground. Limp and lifeless.

"Hope the vultures enjoy your body" Nova ran back to Kopa and the changing lions.

"Come on, Kopa, we have to bring these guys back to the lab"

"Are you crazy, your dad, will…" Nova pointed at her dad's body.

"You killed him?"

"I had to, he was going to do this to more animals, think about it this way, I kill one, I save thousands"

"Good point, come on let's take them to the lab" Kopa carried 2 bodies and Nova carried 1 and controlled her Dad's transporter.

She zapped them back to her Dad's lab and ran upstairs to the lounge, putting the bodies on the sofas.

Kopa and Nova both watched the three bodies morph into humans. Paws to hands and feet. Fur to hair and skin. Faces becomes smaller and some bodies longer. The transformation finished they we're fully human. One girl sat up and opened her eyes.

"Ugh, where am I?" the girl asked rubbing her 'paws' over her face.

She paused for a second and noticed she no longer had paws, or was a lioness.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" she shouted looking at her new body.

She was about 5"7', shoulder length blonde hair, creamy skin, electric eyes , wearing a white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and combat boots and was about 17.

Her screaming woke the other 'lions' and they looked at each other in surprise.

The girl was about 5"6', waist length dirty blonde hair, creamy skin, chocolate brown eyes, wearing orange camisole top, black shorts and white sandals and was about 16.

Finally, the guy was about 5"9', shaggy dark brown hair, tanned skin, emerald green eyes, wearing black polo shirt, grey jeans and black converses and was about 16.

"Where are we?" asked the dirty blonde balancing on her feet.

"Umm, you guys are now sort of human" Nova explained.

"What, that's impossible we're lions" said the shaggy haired guy.

"My dad was psycho and made crazy things against animals, I don't know why he hate animals so much, but anyway I think you guys are gonna be stuck this way for a while"

"Great" said the purple eyed girl.

"By the way I'm Nova"

"I'm Kiara" said the dirty blonde.

"Kovu"

"Vitani" said Kopa.

"How do you know my name?" asked Vitani.

"Vitani, don't you remember me it's Kopa" Vitani's eyes opened wide and ran over to Kopa and hugged him.

"Kopa? I thought you dead"

"I was captured by her father and have been in that lab ever since"

"How do you two know each other?" asked Kiara.

Vitani looked at Kiara, Kovu looked just as confused as Kiara.

"Umm, Kiara, Kopa is your brother…"


	2. Cheerleader Chaos

"That's impossible, I'm an only cub" Kiara burst out.

"Even, I don't believe this" Kovu raised his hand.

"Look, let us explain"

"When I was 5 months old, I was let out of Pride Rock for the first time on my own. I ventured far away from Pride Rock and bumped into Vitani…" Kopa started.

"We were friends until mother found out I was friends with Kopa and she tried to kill him" Vitani continued.

"But I was luckily alive, however I was captured by her father and have been here since"

"So, that's why Dad's so overprotective of me" Kiara realised.

"Well, that pretty much explains everything except one thing, where are we?" Kovu asked.

"You guys are in Miami, Florida in my dad's mansion"

The four human/lions looked at her blankly, the only place they knew was the Pridelands.

"Wait here" Nova ran up to her room, grabbed a book and rushed back downstairs. She sat back on the sofa and opened up the dusty book.

"Okay, you guys are from this continent here Africa" Nova circled around Africa with her finger.

"And now you guys are over here and stuck here until you become lions again" pointing at Miami.

"How long will that take?" asked Kiara.

"A couple months at the least, according to my dad's blueprints"

"So, what are we gonna do until then?"

"Well, I know how to start" Nova said with a devious smirk.

Jo and Nathan stood outside of Nova's home.

"I always feel awkward when I'm here" Jo said to Nathan.

"How?"

"Nova lives in a mansion while I live in a dump with 3 brothers and a dad"

"Fair point"

Nova opened the front door and dragged Nathan and Jo inside.

"Hey, what's up with you…" Nathan started then paused at the sight of the human/lions.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Okay, if I tell you, you cannot tell a living soul, promise?"

"Yeah, we do, so who are they?" they both agreed.

"They are, umm… lions"

Jo and Nathan burst out laughing.

"Nova, what are talking about?" Nathan said in-between laughs.

Nova put her hands on her hips and gave the serious look.

"Oh my God, you're not kidding" Jo realised.

"Thanks to my dad's crazy inventions, he turns animals to humans, then I had a little look in his master plan and he said he was gonna kill every animal he turns human. But now he can't do anything 'cause he's dead"

"Whoa" was all Nathan could say.

"So, I've decided to show them around Miami"

"Are you gonna introduce them to us, or not?" Jo asked.

"Jo and Nathan meet Kopa, Kovu, Kiara and Vitani, guys meet Jo and Nathan"

"Hey, so are we gonna take them around or not?"

Nova lead the group to her dad's garage inside we're several cars.

"I'm in love" Nathan tried to hug the Ferrari.

"Off my Ferrari" Nova pulled Nathan back.

"We're taking the limo"

"Umm, we have no idea what you are talking about back here" Vitani tried to get Nova's attention.

"Trust me, you guys will love the limo"

The garage door opened and a long black limo backed in.

"I'm in love…again" Nathan jumped inside the limo.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

Kopa, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani slowly approached the limo and went inside.

Nathan pushed random buttons turning on lights and disco balls. Jo kept nudging him to quit it.

"Where to Miss Waters?" asked Henry the chauffer.

"Just a drive around Miami"

"Got it" Henry turned out of the garage and on the way.

"So, I wanna know what life is like as a lion" Jo looked at them interested.

The lion teens explained their story from their birth, life , even the great kings of the past were mentioned. After telling them everything they arrived at the shopping mall.

"Nova, why are we here?" Jo asked looking out of the window at the Barbie doll girls and football team guys.

"Well, since you guys are gonna be here for a while you're going have to be going to school with us" Nova explained.

"Are you crazy, they wouldn't survive a day of school, they'll end up becoming brainless zombies that don't care about anything but calories and sports" Nathan pointed out.

"They will not, trust me, guys you'll be fine" Nova stepped out of the limo followed by the rest.

"Welcome to West Miami Mall" Nova showed off the towering building.

"Whoa" Kovu stared.

The group entered the busy mall. Filled with rows of stores.

"Okay, Nathan you can take Kopa and Kovu around and I'll take Vitani, Kiara and Jo then in a hour we'll meet at McDonalds" before Nathan could answer Nova had already got away with the girls.

"You're gonna love shopping!"

"I know I won't" Jo murmured.

_**One Hour Later…**_

"Come on, girls we all got our stuff" Nathan waited outside the store changing room.

"We just want your opinion…what do you think?" Nova came out of the dressing room in a cute peach dress, Kiara came out in a pink strapless dress, Vitani in a purple dress with thin straps and tiny rhinestones on it and to everyone' surprise Jo came out in a long baby blue dress.

"Umm, err" Kovu, Kopa and Nathan gaped.

"Yup, we're definitely getting these" Nova laughed heading back in the dressing room.

Minutes later they came back out. Nova paid for their stuff and headed to McDonalds.

"Oh look one of rare sights of cheerleaders at McDonalds" Jo joked.

"They're usually with some diet shakes and salads" Nathan whispered.

"Them are the ones you want to avoid" Nova pointed to the skinniest girls in the McDonalds queue.

"Got it"

The group took a seat and Nova went to get the order.

"What do you think of the guy with the scar?" one cheerleader asked another.

"He's cute" she replied.

Nova looked at them annoyed, she hated cheerleader's OMG THAT GUY IS SO CUTE talking, gossiping anything. She's never liked the cheerleaders ever since her old friends ditched her for the popularity ever since she has despised them.

Nova returned to the table with the order. Watching the cheerleaders across the room looking at Kovu and Kopa.

_**Across the room…**_

"Beth, don't you think the guy with the scar is cute?" asked a cheerleader named Tiegan.

"Umm, no the one with brown hair is cuter" said Robyn.

"How is that bitch Nova with 2 cute guys, I'm the one who's with the cute guys" Beth sipped her milkshake and twiddled her fingers in her candy floss pink hair.

"Girls, I think they're taken by the 2 new blondies" Leanne pointed out.

"Not fair they'll never go for us" Leah moaned

"Leah, isn't Drew your boyfriend?" asked Shauni.

"Your point?"

"Girls, we need to hatch a little plan" suggested Gemma.

_**Back with the group…**_

"So what's this?" asked Kopa holding up a Big Mac.

" A Big Mac"

"It's awesome!" he happily ate it.

Nova watched the cheerleaders leave their seats and begin to come over to th group

"They don't even know we're living, why are they coming here?" she thought.

"Hey, cutie" Beth sat on Kovu's knee.

"Umm, Beth what are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Nova, you shouldn't be with all the hot guys" she said getting closer to Kovu.

"He's not with me, he's with Kiara, now piss off back to your football player boyfriends, who'll end getting each and every one of you pregnant"

Kovu backed off Beth who landed flat on her butt on the floor.

The group burst out laughing at Beth's state. She stood back up, straightened herself up and brushed her hair down.

"You're gonna die for this Nova"

"I already died when you went on the floor" Nova laughed.

The cheerleaders walked off in their group, Beth leading it looking mega-pissed and hell bent on revenge.


	3. Kickass Vitani

After a quite long discussion with Mrs Harper, the secretary, Nova finally convinced the school that Kopa, Kovu, Vitani and Kiara are all exchange students from Africa. She returned to the group with their timetables etc.

"Come on guys we'll show you around" Nova motioned them to go up the flight of stairs to 4 double doors and above that was a large yellow and blue sign reading 'Go Miami Lions' in support for the school's football team.

Nova ran up the flight of stairs to help Miss Collins, who again was stuck, she's the only handicap able person at school so found it hard to get her way around school.

"Oh, thanks Nova" Miss Collins wheeled herself inside the building followed by the lion-teens.

"So are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" she asked with her distinct Irish accent.

"Miss Collins, this is Kovu & Vitani Anderson and Kopa & Kiara Whyte, exchange students from Africa"

"Ah, good to meet you, I hope I'll be having you lot for Music" she smiled then rolled off.

"Well, at least we'll have one teacher that'll like us"

"Come on guys I'll show you around"

_**Later in the Cafeteria…**_

Nova sat at the table with her 'food', well it wasn't really food.

"Introducing the mystery meat with some sauce, nobody knows what it is" Nathan spun his spoon around the bowl.

"I say it's horse" Jo suggested.

_**Across The Room…again.**_

Beth was still planning her revenge, the whole of McDonalds laughing at her was enough to make her snap.

"Come on Beth, we need to do something" Leanne got Beth's attention.

"Well, what exactly, I mean all we are is cheerleaders who cheer for the football team" Beth then paused then got a devious smirk.

"What? Have you got it?" Robyn asked.

"Shauni, when is football practice?"

"12:30pm-1pm why?"

"Beth's got a plan"

_**Back with the good guys.**_

"It's definitely horse" Jo took a bite.

"Tastes like zebra to me" Kiara took a bite too.

"I know how'd Kiara think it was zebra but how would you know what horse taste like?" Nathan asked Jo.

"I have my ways"

Nathan looked at her suspiciously and began to spin his spoon around his soup. Nova's attention was on the entire football team that burst through the doors. Coming our way?

"Scarry Eye , what did you do to my girlfriend?" asked one of the foot ball players, Kyle.

"Shit, he's talking to me" Kovu whispered.

"Well?"

"Hey, back off" Vitani stood in front of Kovu.

"What are you gonna do you lanky bitch?" asked another foot ball player, Owen.

"This" Vitani, full force punched Kyle and Owen in the face landing on the floor, knocked out.

"Anyone else wanna go?" she asked.

The football team slowly backed away and ran off.

"Why, can't anything go right?" Beth screamed and ran off.

"Do we still get paid?" Kyle asked sleepily.

"Whoa, go Vitani" Kiara cheered.

"That was awesome, 'Tani" Kopa said.

Vitani blushed a little at Kopa's comment.

"Thanks sis" Kovu smiled.

"No problem"

"You guys coming to next lesson?" Nova asked leaving the table.

"Coming"

_**Music Class**_

Beth watched deviously from her seat, still looking pissed as ever.

"Okay, students, I'd like you to welcome, Kiara and Kopa Whyte and Vitani and Kovu Anderson, who'll be in our humble music class, from now" Miss Collins wheeled herself into the middle of the room.

"Right, does anyone have an idea what a love song is?"

The room fell silent.

"Come on one of you must know…or can perform" Miss Collins smiled.

Kovu lowered in his chair hoping not to be chosen.

"Kovu. Why don't you pick a duet partner and come up."

"Shit" he murmured.

Beth smiled thinking 'They can't be perfect singers too'

Kovu had only one choice Kiara. He took her hand and lead her to the newly made stage complete with piano, drums, guitar and bass.

"So, do you know a love song?" Miss Collins asked.

Kovu whispered to Kiara the song, she instantly smiled.

"Ready?"

Kovu and Kiara smiled.

"Yep"

Kiara : _**In A Perfect World.**_

_**One we've never known.**_

_**We would never need**_

_**to face the world alone.**_

Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

Beth looked at Kiara, defeated once again by her awesome singing.

_**They can have their world **_

_**we'll create our own.**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**but somewhere in my secret heart.**_

_**I know love will find a way.**_

_**Anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me.**_

_**Like dark turning into day.**_

_**somehow we'll come through **_

_**now that i've found you.**_

_**Love will find a way.**_

Kovu - _**I was so afraid**_

_**now I realise**_

_**love is never wrong**_

_**and so it never dies.**_

Beth had finally snapped 'WHY ARE THEY SO PERFECT AT EVERYTHING!'

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**shining in your eyes.**_

Both - _**and if they could only feel it too**_

_**the happiness I feel with you.**_

_**We know love will find a way**_

_**anywhere we go we're home if we are there together.**_

_**Like dark turning into day.**_

_**Somehow we'll come through **_

_**now that i've found you.**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know **_

_**Kovu - love will find a way **_

_**Kiara - (oh yes it will)**_

Both_**- Anywhere we go**_

Kiara- _**(I'm home)**_

Kovu- (_**I'm home)**_

Kiara_**- (right there)**_

Kovu- _**If we are there together.**_

Both_**- Like dark turning into day**_

_**somehow we'll come through**_

_**now that i've found you**_

_**Love will find a way.**_

_**I know love will find a way.**_

_**I know love will find a way.**_

The class cheered and clapped, a few whistled. While Beth sat in her chair grumpy and arm crossed.

"Bravo, Miss Whyte and Mr Anderson" Miss Collins clapped.

"Your excellent performance has given me the most wonderful idea"

"All of you, will write and perform ,either a solo or duet"

The class groaned.

"No exceptions, ready for the next music lesson"

_**After music class…**_

Vitani struggled with her mountains of text books and spilled them on the floor.

"Lemme help you, 'Tani" Vitani looked up to see Kopa helping her.

"Oh, uh thanks Kopa" Vitani slightly blushed.

"What is wrong with you, you're not normally like this" Vitani thought.

"So, how you liking it here?" he asked.

"Apart from the jocks and cheerleaders everything's good"

"So, I uh wanted to ask you, if you maybe wanted to work on a duet together?" Kopa asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Kopa, I'd love to" Vitani smiled.

"So, I'll see you later" Kopa said.

"See ya" Vitani walked off to Math, smiling all the way there.

_**Unaware someone was watching everything.**_


	4. Beth's Revenge

_**Hi everybody, I haven't really spoken to my readers much because I'm more story than talking… Anyway, I would love to thank all reviewers, subscribers and readers for actually liking my story it means a lot!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I know I haven't done this yet but anyway I only own the plot and OC's!**_

Kopa rushed through the hallway with Vitani.

"Kopa, where are we going?" Vitani asked being pulled by her arm.

"We're nearly there" Kopa stopped at the end of the long hallway and opened the last door.

Inside were just stairs.

"C'mon" he signalled up the 6 or 7 stairs with lead up to the roof top garden.

It was beautiful, a few trees sprouted around, brightly coloured flowers of many colours and fruits and vegetables planted in wooden boxes.

"Wow, this place is wow" she looked out to the distance, the sandy beach and clear blue water.

Kopa laughed. "I said the same thing when I first came here, Nova's friends with a few people in the gardening club so I managed to get this place for practice"

"So, should we get started?" Vitani suggested.

"Ready when you are"

"Oh ,I also forgot" Kopa wandered off behind a wooden crate.

"Nathan's been teaching me to play" he held out a guitar.

"Why do you want to play guitar?" Vitani asked.

"Something extra special for our performance"

_**30 mins later…**_

"Okay first 2 verses, let's give it a try"

Kopa: _**Do ya hear me?**_

_**I'm talking to you.**_

_**Across the water, **_

_**across the deep, blue ocean.**_

_**Under the open sky,**_

_**Oh my baby I'm trying.**_

"Whoa, Kopa's voice is better than Kovu's, I could listen to it all day" Vitani thought. Looking down she started singing.

Vitani_**: Boy ,I hear you in my dreams.**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea.**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart.**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard.**_

"Wow, Vitani's voice is beautiful…wait, why am I thinking this, she was my best friend. I can't think that way" Kopa thought.

Both_**: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been.**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again.**_

"Wait, did I actually mean the lyrics?" Vitani asked herself.

"Do I mean these lyrics?" Kopa asked himself.

Vitani looked up to be in kissing distance with Kopa. They both blushed at the awkward silence.

The door burst open to reveal Kiara at the door, looking worried.

"Vitani, Kopa" she panted.

"Kovu's been hurt, by the jocks in the cafeteria"

"Do they want me to maul them?" Vitani jumped out her seat and ran out the door followed by Kopa and Kiara.

_**Meanwhile in the cafeteria…**_

"Well look at this Kyle, he doesn't has his sister with him this time" pointed out head jock Drew Little.

"Get ready for payback Anderson" Kyle threw a punch for Kovu but was instantly blocked by Vitani throwing her across the room.

"VITANI" Kopa ran to her side.

"Oh look at this, your sister took the punch for you isn't that sweet" Kyle laughed at Vitani's state.

Kovu fought back by punching Kyle in the stomach, leaving him dazed and doing the same to Drew. The both growled in pain, covering their stomach. Kovu took this opportunity to kick their heads landing on the floor. KO'd.

Kovu smiled in pleasure of their state. Kiara ran over to him and hugged him.

"Kovu, thank Mufasa you're okay" Kiara smiled.

_**Over to Kopa & Vitani…**_

"Come on 'Tani, wake-up" Kopa begged her.

Vitani coughed a few times and opened her eyes.

"Uh, what happened?" Vitani groaned.

"Vitani, you're okay?" he said in a little disbelief.

"A jock couldn't kill me" she smiled.

Kopa embraced Vitani which cheered her up after the incident and made her blush a little. He helped her to her feet.

"You guys okay?" Nova ran over to them.

"Fine" Vitani said half-heartedly nearly toppling over.

Kopa and Kovu catching her on time.

"I think we should get her to the nurse" Nova suggested.

_**Nurse's Office…**_

"Thanks for staying with me, Kopa, means a lot to me" Vitani lay on the hospital bed while Kopa sat on a chair next to it.

"No problem, I would stay with you if I had to wait an eternity"

Vitani smiled at Kopa.

"You in much pain?" Kopa asked.

"Nah, It'll wear off soon" Kopa liked that about Vitani, how'd she'd never admit to be in need of care.

"I should be heading to class" Kopa started to leave.

"So much for staying for an eternity"

Kopa smiled then carefully shut the door into the hallway. Behind the door Beth was waiting for him.

"Well, Kopa that was quite a thing you showed in the cafeteria today" Beth said filing her nails.

Kopa froze on the spot and turned to face Beth. "What are you talking about Beth?"

"Oh, honey it's plain to see you love Vitani and I saw your little book spilling incident"

"Just leave me alone Beth" he started to leave.

"But a hot guy like you shouldn't be liking a ugly girl like her" she smirked looking at Kopa's angry face.

"Listen Beth, you have no authority to…" Before he could complete his sentence Beth leaned in a kissed him, hard.

"Kopa, you forgot…your bag" Vitani looked at Kopa kissing Beth.

"Kopa, get off me" Beth backed away from Kopa.

"Oh my god, no" she said worried.

"Vitani, I'm not…"Kopa started.

"FUCK YOU,YOU BASTARD MANWHORE" Vitani ran down the hallway up to the rooftop garden and locked the door. Luckily no-one was there. Vitani crawled in to corner in a tight ball and cried.

_**1 hour later…**_

_**Vitani lay in a puddle of her tears. She couldn't forgive him for this. He thought she actually liked him. Like-Liked him. Now she felt her heart was torn into a billion pieces unable to be glued back together.**_

"_**Vitani, are you up there? It's me, Nova" she knocked at the door.**_

"_**Go away" she mumbled.**_

"_**Vitani, please let me in" she pleaded.**_

"_**Are you alone?" Vitani asked.**_

"_**Yes, I'm all alone" Vitani ran down the stairs and opened the locked doors.**_

"_**You're alive" she hugged Vitani.**_

"_**I didn't commit suicide, though I was thinking it" Vitani locked the door, headed back up stairs and sat on a wooden crate.**_

"_**What the hell happened?"**_

"_**Kopa was kissing Beth" Vitani teared up.**_

"_**What am I doing, I'm not like this, I don't cry, what the hell has happened to me" Vitani was now full-on tears.**_

"_**Vitani, what you need is something to get your mind off everything…. And I've got just the plan"**_


	5. Vitani's Comeback

**Hi everyone! Wow two chapters in one day! Just a quick note to say if anyone is confused by the different lyrics is because that I changed them slightly to suit the characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own the Lion King there would have been more movies so I don't own it!**

"This is what you call getting your mind off him?" Vitani sat in the salon chair.

"Of course this makeover will be worth it, honest"

"Well, why are you chaining me down?" Vitani watched Nova strap her in the chair.

"We don't want you running off, Anton how much help will she need?" Nova called over her personal stylist.

"Nova, honey she needs a lot of help but I love a challenge"

"Nova, please don't do this" Vitani begged.

"Too late!" she smiled as the stylists got to work.

_**The Next Day…**_

Kovu and Kiara both stuck their heavy textbooks in their lockers.

"You seen Vitani?" Kovu asked Kiara.

"Last time I seen her she was with Nova"

Immediately Kopa, Jo and Nathan arrived at their lockers.

"You guys seen Nova or Vitani?"

"Haven't seen them since yesterday" Jo replied.

"But hey have you seen the new girl, she was in the parking lot earlier with the Ferrari" Nathan steered away from missing Nova and Vitani questions.

Jo looked at him annoyed. "You'll never get her" Jo nudged him. Nathan playfully nudged her back.

"I have a chance, Juliet"

"Doubt it, Nathaniel"

"Will you two stop flirting?" Nova asked.

"WE AREN'T FLIRTING" Nathan and Jo both shouted.

For that Jo slapped him on his arm, she smirked at his pain.

"Good to see you're finally here" Kiara said off-topic.

"Sorry I'm so late I had to help someone with something"

"With what?"

Immediately a radiant girl stepped through the door. She had straightened light blonde hair reaching her jaw, bright red lips and a pearly white smile. Wearing a red spaghetti strap, black jeans and jacket with killer red high heels.

Every boy gaped at the sight of her.

"Oh, wow" Nathan blurted out.

She smiled in the group's direction.

Everyone else in the hall looked at them in envy and disappointment as the girl walked over to the group.

"Hey Nova" she greeted.

"So how do you two know each other?" Kovu asked.

Nova laughed. "To think you would recognise your own sister"

"Wait, Vitani?"

"That's my name" she smiled.

"Vit-Vit Vitani" Kopa muttered.

Vitani smiled deviously.

"What happened to you?"

"Had a little help from Nova" Nova beamed brightly at her achievement.

"We better get to class before Nathan needs a bucket for his drool" Jo pointed out watching Nathan still drooling over Vitani.

_**Cafeteria…**_

Beth watched from her table in her music performance outfit, purple skirt and tube top with black high heels. While the other cheerleaders as backing dancers/singer wore the same outfit except their colours were a red outfit and white heels.

"How am I never gonna win this war" she looked at the new Vitani.

"Well, you kissed Kopa, maybe you could go out with him" Tiegan suggested.

"Tiegan, you're a genius, a genius cannot be a cheerleader you're out" Beth pointed to a table far away from them.

Tiegan obediently walked over to the table.

"You can still be a dancer sweetie" Beth called after her.

"But her plan is perfect" Robyn said.

"Kopa Whyte, be prepared for a new girlfriend"

_**Music Class…**_

"Students, today we will begin performances,Nathan, Beth, Nova, Vitani and Kopa will be the first solo students performing" Everyone in the 1st performing group groaned except Beth who smiled slyly.

"Let us begin with Nathan" Nathan walked up on stage and plugged in his guitar.

Kopa smiled, he knew what was coming.

"This is a song I wrote for a special girl I know"

Nathan started to play, a loud tune with Kai aka 'the drum guy' on drums and Jake playing the keyboard.

_**Check Yes Juliet**_

_**Are you with me?**_

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.**_

_**I won't go until you come outside.**_

Everyone looked at Jo, who's real name was Juliet.

She blushed and sank in her chair.

_**Check Yes Juliet**_

_**Kill the limbo.**_

_**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.**_

_**There's no turning back for us tonight.**_

_**Lace up your shoes.**_

_**Here's how we do.**_

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart**_

_**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart.**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run, baby run. **_

_**Forever we'll be, you and me.**_

"Does he like me? Do I actually like him?" Jo thought.

"No, remember he's an idiot"

_**Check Yes Juliet**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Wishing, wanting yours for the taking.**_

_**Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye.**_

_**Check Yes Juliet **_

_**Here's the countdown.**_

_**3,2,1.**_

_**Now fall in my arms now.**_

_**They can't change the locks,**_

_**Don't let them change your mind.**_

_**Lace up your shoes.**_

_**Here's how we do.**_

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart**_

_**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart.**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run, baby run. **_

_**Forever we'll be, you and me.**_

_**We're flying through the night,**_

_**We're flying through the night **_

_**Way up high**_

_**The view from here is getting better with you by my side.**_

"I think this song is working, Jo likes it, she's smiling that cute smile and blushing" Nathan thought.

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart**_

_**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart.**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run, baby run. **_

_**Forever we'll be,**_

_**Run baby, run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart**_

_**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart.**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run, baby run. **_

_**Forever we'll be, you and me**_

_**You and me.**_

_**You and me.**_

The whole class cheered for Nathan's performance while he took a small bow and stepped down.

He walked over to Jo for her reaction.

"So, you like it?" Nathan asked.

Everyone leaned forward for her answer.

"Not bad, Nathaniel, not bad" she smiled and hugged him. Which surprised him but he liked it.

"Well students, prepare for the music of Beth Davey"

"Thank you, Miss Collins, my musical choice is a bit different from your song, hope you like" Beth started the CD.

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

Nova wasn't surprised by her song, it seems the perfect for her.

_**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**_

_**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**_

_**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**_

_**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**_

_**Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_**My mouth never takes a holiday**_

_**I always shock with the things I say**_

_**I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**_

Miss Collins looked at Beth is surprise/disgust of her lyrics.

"Is this what this girl does all the time?" Miss Collins thought.

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_**Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me**_

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly**_

_**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**_

_**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

Beth stepped off stage into the audience while in the final verse still singing, really badly, it was more like talking than singing. As the song finished she sat on Kopa's lap and pulled him forward to kiss him again. Vitani looked in disgust at the sight and turned away. Beth backed off him and stepped back on stage.

_**I pick my skirts to be sexy**_

_**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy**_

_**Can't change I am**_

_**Sexy naughty bitchy me**_

The class clapped slowly in confusion. Beth sat back in her seat walking past Nova.

"Beat that, loser"__Beth whispered.

"I'm gonna kill her" Nova looked furiously at her.

"Thank you for that interesting performance, Beth, continuing with Nova, hopefully giving a more toned down performance"__

"Yes, Miss Collins, a lot more toned down than Beth's" Nova smiled and sat at the grand red piano.

"This song is about someone I lost a long time ago and I still love him even though he isn't with me" Nova said then began to play.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**_

_**and curse at the wind.**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**as he tried to reassemble it.**_

Everyone was immediately hypnotized by Nova's angelic voice.

_**And my momma swore**_

_**that she would never let herself forget.**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**_

_**But darling,**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

Beth looked at her wondering who she is singing about. She wanted a way to expose her, if only she knew.

_**Maybe I know somewhere**_

_**deep in my soul**_

_**that love never lasts.**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**to make it alone.**_

_**Or keep a straight face.**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**keeping a comfortable distance.**_

_**And up until now I've sworn to myself**_

_**that I'm content with loneliness.**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

Kiara rested her head on Kovu's shoulder, they both smiled.

Nathan reached out his hand to Jo and happily held it.

Kopa looked back at Vitani and smiled, however without any success.

_**Well you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality,**_

_**but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning**_

_**when you wake up.**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

_**You are the only exception. [x4]**_

_**You are the only exception. [x4]**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing.**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. **_

The class gave a standing ovation as Nova sat back at her seat, smiling.

"Beat it, loser" she smiled while passing Beth.

"An exceptional performance Nova, brilliant! Now we will continue with Vitani with her original song"

"Thanks, Miss Collins, this song is about how I feel towards a certain person"

_**I wake up every evening,**_

_**with a big smile on my face**_

_**and it never feels outta place.**_

_**And you still probably workin' **_

_**at a 9 to 5 pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes.**_

_**When you see my face.**_

_**Hope it Gives you hell,**_

_**hope it Gives you hell.**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**hope it Gives you hell**_

_**hope it Gives you hell.**_

Everyone looked at her as if she was singing directly to Kopa. She was.

He continued to listen looking guilty.

_**Now where's your picket fence love?**_

_**And where's that shiny car, did it ever get you far?**_

_**You never seemed so tense love.**_

_**I never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are?**_

_**And truth be told I miss you (be told I miss you).**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying.**_

Vitani continued singing after jumping off stage in the audience.

Getting the audience to sing-along and it was working.

_**When you see my face.**_

_**Hope it Gives you hell,**_

_**hope it Gives you hell.**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it Gives you hell**_

_**Hope it Gives you hell**_

_**If you find a miss that doesn't dis**_

_**and treats you well (treats you well).**_

_**Well she's a fool you're just as well.**_

_**Hope it Gives you hell,**_

_**hope it Gives you hell.**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself **_

_**yeah where did it all go wrong **_

_**but the list goes on and on.**_

_**And truth be told I miss you (be told I miss you).**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying.**_

_**When you see my face.**_

_**Hope it Gives you hell,**_

_**hope it Gives you hell.**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**hope it Gives you hell,**_

_**hope it Gives you hell**_

_**If you find a miss that doesn't dis,**_

_**and treats you well (treats you well).**_

_**Then she's a fool you're just as well.**_

_**Hope it gives you hell,**_

_**hope it gives you hell.**_

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**what you've done to me.**_

_**You can take back your memories**_

_**they're no good to me.**_

_**And here's all your lies**_

_**you can look me in the eyes.**_

_**With that sad-sad look**_

_**that you wear so well.**_

She pointed at Kopa. He jumped in surprise as she made her way over to him.

_**When you see my face.**_

_**Hope it gives you hell,**_

_**hope it gives you hell.**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell,**_

_**hope it gives you hell.**_

_**If you find a miss that doesn't dis**_

_**And treats you well (treats you well).**_

_**Then she's a fool you're just as well,**_

_**hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you see my face.**_

_**Hope it gives you hell,**_

_**hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way.**_

_**Hope it gives you hell,**_

_**hope it gives you hell**_

She sang the final part circling him.

_**When you hear this song and sing along, will you never tell.**_

_**Then you're a fool I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell.**_

_**When you hear this song, I hope that it will give you hell.**_

_**You can sing-along, I hope that it will treat you well.**_

The song finished with him falling backwards on his chair while entangled with Vitani's high heels.

He landed on the floor with Vitani on top of her.

She stopped for about 3 seconds staring into his deep brown eyes. The eyes of regret and forgiveness is what she could see. Vitani quickly came to her senses and jumped up. Looking around the shocked classroom she could only think of one thing. Run, just run, but her heart said to stay with Kopa. However she was to used to believing in her mind, so she quickly sprinted out the classroom to risk further embarrassment.

"'Tani wait" Kopa ran after her.

"Come on we gotta go after her" Kovu attempted to run for her.

"Let her go she needs to speak with him" Nova stopped him.

"Vitani" he shouted after Vitani.

"VITANI" he repeated.

Vitani ran up the stairs to the rooftop garden putting her back on the door.

"Vitani, can I speak to you?" he asked trying to open the door.

"Leave me alone Kopa" she ran up the stairs to her crying corner.

Kopa ran after her to see her in her corner.

"Vitani,please talk to me" he practically begged.

"Why should I? Why don't you go see your girlfriend? You obviously like Beth, you kiss her too much"

"Vitani, she forces those kisses on me" Kopa sat next to Vitani.

"Seriously, she's so desperate for revenge she's prepared to do anything"

"I believe you Kopa, I do" Vitani rested her head on his shoulder.

"'Tani, if there is anyone I'd rather kiss, it would be you"

"Don't mess with me, you've done this love stuff and ended up kissing other girls"

"I promise you are the only one I want to be with, honest" Kopa smiled.

"Come on, we'd better head back to class" Kopa held out his hand which Vitani took back to music class.

They both walked into the dazed class, holding hands. Which made Nova and the others overjoyed, that they are talking again. On the other hand, Beth was defeated, again. She looked pissed off at the happy couple.

"Good to have you back Miss Anderson and Mr Whyte" Miss Collins rolled over to them.

"I'm glad you're back too" Kopa smiled and hugged Vitani.

_**Your new friends are the key to find us Serah. You will be called upon soon. Be prepared, Serah they're coming for you…**_


	6. The Past of 'Nova'

_**Hello everyone! Just an answer to the question an anonymous reviewer asked 'laughingcookie96'. The song Beth sings is called 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' by Tata Young. Plus I've now got up my second story! Hope you guys can read it!**_

"_Serah, quickly throw the bomb to me" a boy called out._

'_Serah' quickly threw the bomb to the boy which exploded in his face._

"_DANNY" she screamed as he fell of the cliff into the ocean._

_She attempted to jump in after him but was stopped._

"_Serah, you cannot" another boy pulled her back._

"_Leo, he's my brother…I can't" she choked out._

"_Serah, he's dead. Listen, you go to your father, change your name, do anything that doesn't get you discovered, okay?" Leo instructed her._

"_What about Brandy?" Serah asked._

"_Brandy will be going in hiding with me, you need to live out a normal life, got it?" _

_Serah nodded._

"_Go" he signalled her._

_Serah ran off into a jet plane then took to off to her father. She waved Leo and Frankie goodbye until another bomb was thrown onto the cliff and seconds later, the cliff was no more._

_Serah lay back on her chair and burst out crying. She lost her brother and friends in the space of 2 minutes. _

Nova woke up with a start. The nightmare that had haunted her for the past 3 years. Yes, she is Serah. Serah O'Connor to be exact. After the plane took off her name was changed to Nova Waters. Taking her father's last name instead of her mother's. She's never told anyone about her past. Only a made up story that she came from Hollywood. However she was born in London as part of MI6. Her mother agent Miranda O'Connor was killed while on a mission so she was left in the care of MI6 until her dad was found.

Nova glanced at the clock. 5:34am. She didn't want to go back to sleep. In case of having the same nightmare. She did her normal routine get up, get dressed, eat some toast and sit on the balcony watching the sun rise.

"Look Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom" she said in a deep voice. From a certain movie she watched as a kid. (_**GUESS!)**_

"How did you know my grandfather said that?" a voice asked behind her.

Nova turned to see Kiara.

"Oh, hi Kiara, I know your grandfather said that because I was kinda there"

"How were you there?"

"Your dad's life is pretty much explained in a movie franchise" Nova explained to a confused Kiara.

"Why don't I show you…"

Kiara got Kopa, Kovu and Vitani around the sofa. While Nova returned from the attic with a cardboard box with 'VHS TAPES' written on the side.

"I haven't exactly told you guys you're movie characters because I didn't want to freak you out. Plus Nathan and Jo couldn't tell you because they didn't watch Disney movies as kids"

Nova handed them the VHS copy of the Lion King. _**(I'm describing the description of my DVD covers so if anyone is confused you know why!) **_

The lions looked at the VHS box in curiosity. There was a few characters on it, a large picture of Simba with a medium sided Nala. With Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa on Pride Rock with Mufasa's image high in the clouds. 'The Lion King' title running down the left hand side.

"And this one features Kovu, Kiara and Vitani" Nova handed them the VHS copy of 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'. With 6 characters on the box, large images of Simba, the cub version of Kovu and Kiara, smaller images of Zira, Timon and Pumbaa. With the 'Lion King 2' title in the centre.

"So, our life is a movie?" Kovu asked.

"Pretty much, come on guys we need to head to school"

_**Art Class…**_

Miss Walters was different to the other teachers. In appearance terms. She normally has bright blue hair with nose and ear piercings and wears strange clothes a lot like the kind Lady GaGa wears. Everyone sat at their easels as normal and Miss Walter walked to the centre of the room in her 'Kermit the Frog' style outfit.

"Students, today I have an extra special announcement to make" she began. Usually most students wouldn't pay attention but the word 'special' got everyone's attention.

"The last assignment you all had was so brilliant, that 8 lucky students have been short-listed for 'The London Academy of Art & Music Exhibition' at the London Art Gallery. The team chosen will represent America in the final 3." Miss Walters continued.

"And the lucky 8 are Nova Waters, Nathan James, Jo Storm, Vitani Anderson, Kovu Anderson, Kiara Whyte, Kopa Whyte and Beth Davey" she read off a piece of paper.

"Miss, are you taking the piss" Beth outburst.

"Language Beth"

"I have to admit Miss Walters, bringing Beth along is a terrible idea" Nova said openly.

"All you kids are going no questions asked, be ready Saturday morning, here at 6:00am"

_**Saturday Morning, 6:00am, Parking Lot…**_

Nova's pretty skilled with her dad's machines so was able to make 4 fake passports for the lions to get to London.

Beth was unsurprisingly the last to arrive dragging her 3 suitcases and large make-up case.

"Got everything Princess?" Nathan mocked.

"Shut it" Beth tried to pull her suitcases.

"Guys come here" Nova called over everyone except Beth.

"We gotta make a pact, nobody mentions that Kopa, Vitani, Kovu and Kiara are lions, okay?"

"Got it" they all agreed.

Minutes later, Miss Walters appeared in a mini-bus.

"Miss, we can take my limo instead" Nova suggested.

"I actually agree with Nova" Beth said.

"Kids, bus now!" she shouted.

They all jumped at Miss Walters' sudden anger and quickly got into bus.

_**Airport…**_

While Beth was in the gift shop, looking through the make-up and jewellery, everyone else sat on the sofa watching the planes take off.

"Oh, I think I'll be sick on the plane" Kiara held her stomach.

"You'll be fine" Kovu hugged her.

"Yeah, Kiara it's nothing, unless the plane crashes in the Atlantic" Nathan unconcerned for Kiara's fear.

Jo slapped him on the face, hard.

"You deserved that, show a little sympathy" Nova scolded him.

"The face is too precious, you could of done the arm" Jo slapped him again, harder than the face, on his arm.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Yup" he squealed.

"_WOULD THE GROUP OF 8 STUDENTS FROM MIAMI HIGH PLEASE REPORT TO THE VIP LOUNGE " _said the woman on the intercom.

"I know this has something to do with Nova" Vitani guessed.

"I may have switched our seats to my private jet" she grinned.

"Well, I'll get Beth" Jo volunteered, and seconds later was pulling Beth out by her ear.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow" she squealed while Jo pulled her along.

_**VIP LOUNGE…**_

"With great thanks to kind-hearted Nova we will be heading to London in her private jet"

Beth cheered. "I'm not gonna be with poor people!"

"Moving on, during the flight you will be composing the music, for the singing part of the competition"

"A solo for each gender, a group number for each gender and a full group number by the time we hit England get to work" Miss Waters walked off.

"She has got to be kidding" Kopa complained.

"Lucky, me and Kopa brought our guitars" Nathan brought out his bright red electric guitar a lot like the kind you'd see at The Hardrock Café.

The group started to work on their music pieces. Well, except Beth who was playing with her hair.

"_Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend" _Beth murmured.

"What was that Beth?" Nova asked interested.

"Oh, just the back up song I wrote when I was performing for music class"

"Can we hear the rest of it?" Vitani asked.

Beth got excited and quickly dashed for her iPod with the song on. Beth sung the song while the background music played. She sounded a lot better than she did with 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy'.

"I think we've found our song"

_**Over to the boys…**_

"Okay, let's think of it this way" Kopa suggested.

"Nathan, what sort of bands or singers do you like?"

"Um, U2, Guns 'n' Roses, Bruce Springsteen, they don't make music like that anymore"

"Wait a second" Kopa wrote a few lyrics down.

"_Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna. Way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie. And music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school. They tell her that she's uncool. 'Cuz she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985."_

"Dude, you genius" Nathan noogied him.

_**On the plane with the Girls…**_

Nova's plane was separated in 4 parts the cockpit, 1 area for the boys, 1 area for the girls and a spare area at the back.

Nova, Jo, Beth and Kiara grouped on the sofa.

"Okay, the group number is finished we still need the solo"

"I say Nova sings it" Jo raised her hand.

"I second that" Kiara raised her hand.

"_And I could tell you. His favourite colour's green. He loves to argue. Born on the 17__th__.His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him. I'd lie." _a voice drifted through the plane.

"Now that's the voice we need" Nova pointed the direction the voice was coming from.

Nova swiftly left the room with the other girls to the spare area at the back of the plane.

"_He stands there then walks away. My god if I could only say. 'I'm holding every breath for you'" _she sang as Nova silently opened the door. Vitani sat on the floor with Kopa's guitar strumming it gently.

"That was beautiful" Kiara said which made Vitani jump.

"Why are you listening to me?" she breathed.

"You're really good Vitani, even Beth admits it"

"I do think your okay for a freak" Beth admitted.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Anyway, Vitani you need to perform that song"

"I don't think I can" Vitani doubted.

"Why not?" Nova sat next to her.

"Uh, um, stage fright" Nova could tell Vitani was lying.

"That's not the real reason it's because what the song is about"

Vitani buried her head in her knees. "I can't tell him"

"Come Vitani, you can kick the crap out of jocks so you can do this" Jo encouraged.

Vitani wiped her face and stood up. "Let's do this"

_**Later…**_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated as we land at Heathrow Airport. Thank you flying Water Airways"_

"Ah, so good to be back" Nova looked out the window.

"What do you mean 'good to be back'?" Kiara asked.

"Oh, shit" Nova thought.

"I uh, used to come here to visit my grandmother before she died" Nova lied.

Beth looked at Nova in suspicion she knows that she's lying. After all Beth does it all the time.

Minutes later the plane landed in Heathrow Airport.

The group got their luggage and wheeled their suitcases out to the mini bus which took them to their hotel.

"Okay kids, your rooms are connected so boys no peeking on the girls and girls I wouldn't expect you to do it so I shouldn't really tell you" Miss Walters slammed the door shut.

"Great she's gone we can go" Nova jumped up.

"Go where? We're stuck here" Jo said.

"That's where your wrong" Nova dug through her bag to find 8 small cubes.

"Okay everyone take one and put one of your hairs in it"

"Do I really have to give up my hair?" Beth complained examining her cube.

"Think about all those stores you'd miss" Vitani teased.

Immediately Beth plucked her hair and the cube grew into an exact copy of herself. As well as the other cubes.

"Hello, Handsome" Nathan admired his clone.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"I have to admit these are pretty damn good Nova" Kovu confessed.

"Thanks, okay we've got to get out now" Nova took her dad's transporter to transport the group to the alley next to the hotel.

"Do not sue if you loose body parts in mid-flight" she said at once.

"All right, I'm off shopping" Beth wandered off.

"You remembered to put the tracker on her?" Kopa asked Nova.

"Yep, did it on the plane"

"Come on" Nova headed down the high street.

_**A little later… and a huge surprise awaits them…**_

Nova already weighed down by 3 bags on each arm.

"Nova, how many clothes do you need?" Vitani asked only carrying her one bag.

Nova was about to answer before 5 or 6 kids ran past in them into coincidently in the Disney store.

The group looked in surprised to see Beth at the counter with a bunch of plush toys.

"Beth's a Disney fan?" Jo looked curiously.

As she made her way outside and answered her phone.

"Hey Hailey" she answered.

"So I got the kids presents, I think they're gonna love them, you how much the kids love it and how I used to be obsessive over it" she continued.

"And I also got a few stuff for me" she giggled.

"I know I never let go of my childhood, but I have to keep hold it since the new kids came"

"Well, I better be going, the others are waiting for me, say hi to Max, Amy, Walt and Christy, okay bye" she turned off her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. Then walked in the other direction to H&M and HMV.

"Oh my god, Beth has a heart"

"I'm surprised that just happened" Kopa said.

"Me too" Kiara didn't deny.

_**Back at the hotel room…**_

_**Everyone except Beth arrived back at the hotel room hoping to catch Beth.**_

_**They transported back in there room to see their clone disappear as they arrived back into cubes.**_

"_**Good timing" Nova picked up her cube.**_

_**The group waited, and waited and waited for Beth's return but no sign of her.**_

_**Kovu got bored and switched on the TV to see a bald man with a long cherry red beard.**_

"_**Okay, is there something wrong with the TV?" Kovu asked trying to switch the TV channel over with no luck.**_

"_**Hello, Serah, long time no see" he spoke.**_

"_**Erode, what do you want?"**_

"_**Nova, who is he and why is he calling you Serah?" Kopa asked.**_

"_**Oh, so you haven't told your little lion friends your secret?"**_

"_**How do you know that?" Nova asked.**_

"_**Well, my sweet it wasn't hard for him to find me" said another man, her dad.**_

"_**Dad?"**_

"_**Oh, and I haven't told you the best part" Dr. Erode continued.**_

_**The camera switched to 4 people in a cage. 2 guys and 2 girls.**_

"_**HELP ME" Beth screeched.**_

"_**You'll be fine honey" an older woman comforted her.**_

"_**Serah, it's me Mum"**_

'_**Nova' started to tear up at the sight of her mother.**_

"_**Listen Me, Leo and Danny are all here, don't come for us go far away now"**_

_**The screen cut off to the grey static picture.**_

"_**We need to save them" Nova ran to the door.**_

"_**Hey, hey wait up" Jo shouted.**_

"_**You're not Nova. Who are you?" Kiara asked.**_

"_**Name's Serah O'Connor, MI6 Agent"**_


	7. Attack of the Characters

_**Hello, everyone just a little note to say i've got a new poll on my profile that could matter the future of the story so check it out! Now enjoy the crazyness of my dreams. That's how I came up with this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Whoa, Whoa hold it Nova are you crazy?" Nathan stopped her leaving.

"You don't understand, I'm really Serah O'Connor, my real identity, I've been a fake all this time" Nova sat on her bed.

"3 years ago, I was sent away to live out a normal life, just before that I thought my twin brother and friends had died in a bomb explosion. Sent by Erode and his minions."

"So, you're some kind of spy?" Kopa asked.

"I was a teen spy in training, now that Erode has my family, friends and Beth we need to save them" Nova sprinted toward the door.

"Nova, Serah, whoever you are do you know where they even are?" Vitani asked.

"Uh" Nova thought then her face lightened up.

"Beth's tracker!" she dove in her bag to get a small screen with she turned on and Beth co-ordinates showed up.

"She's in…Paris?" Jo looked at her device.

"Disneyland to be exact"

"You mean here?" Kovu pointed at the TV screen.

"Breaking News: The French tourist destination Disneyland Paris, is in complete lock down for suspicious reasons, French officials are trying to enter the grounds but are instantly electrocuted if doing so. Back to the studio. " said the news reporter.

"How are we gonna save them? We'll turn into fried chicken if we try to get in" Nathan identified.

"Well, we have the transporter" Nova took it out of her pocket and typed in the co-ordinates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 seconds later…<em>**

The group flashed in the park in seconds.

"Okay, they are all trapped…" Nova looked at her tracker.

"Up there" Kiara pointed up to the iconic Disney castle to see Danny, Leo, Beth and Nova's mum all in a circular ball cage planted on top of the castle.

"Ah, Serah so good you could make it!" Dr. Erode hovered down on his hovercraft with her dad.

"I have to admit Dad, working with him is an all time low with you"

"Well, I had to, ever since your attempted killing of me. I might as well team up with the enemy" Christopher smiled evilly.

"You teamed up with the enemy long before that"

"Ever since I tried to kill you" he laughed.

Nova was startled by this. She knew her dad hated her but not enough to kill her. Her emotions kicked in and smashed her hand on the hovercraft. Which made it malfunction and drop her dad and Dr. Erode on the ground.

"Minions, attack!" Soon after about 500 minions walked Nazi-esque out of the castle. They were all Disney characters?

"Good luck defeating my minions" Erode disappeared with her dad with his transporter.

"Seriously, we're facing Mickey Mouse?" Nathan pointed at the evil looking cartoons come to life. Looking evil by their glowing red eyes.

"I don't know about you but Bambi is my next meal" Jo said getting in a fighting stance.

"Ha, ha prepare to die bastards!" Mickey Mouse roared.

"ATTACK" shouted Donald Duck.

The 500 Disney characters bounded towards them, there was the good guys turned evil like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bambi, Dumbo, the Disney princesses with their princes etc. Including the bad guys like Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen, Gaston with nearly every other bad guy. But worse of all in the line-up was Simba, Nala, Scar, Zira, Mufasa, Sarabi, Zazu, Sarafina, Nuka, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki with a bunch of the hyenas, including Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

Jo was the first one to knock a character out as promised it was Bambi. Nathan squashed Chip & Dale flat. While Nova attacked some of the princesses, killing Cinderella, Ariel, Belle and Pocahontas.

Kovu took care of Nuka, Scar and Timon. While Kiara faced her mother and grandmothers and won. Kopa was in the middle of a fight with his dad when Simba nearly bit his head off but Kopa fought back by flipping him on his back leaving him in deep pain. Meanwhile Vitani took on Zira, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu who all died in a matter of seconds.

20 minutes later, only 10 remained, Mickey & Minnie Mouse, Peter Pan, Maleficent, The Beast, Dumbo, Mufasa, Ursula, Jafar and Gaston. While everyone on Nova's side was still on their feet.

"I will never see Disney the same way ever again" Nova said to herself.

The final ten surrounded the allies and move closer to attack.

"GROW-UP" she yelled shooting Peter Pan and he plummeted to the ground.

Dumbo tried to attack Nathan from the behind but was stopped by Jo grabbing Dumbo's trunk and throwing him, smashing in to the Disney castle. Maleficent grew in to a huge dragon self, Kopa pulled the sword out of Prince Phillip's bloody body and aimed at her heart. It hit the target perfectly and she collapsed to the ground. Kovu jumped on Gaston's back weighing him down and making him fall on the hard concrete smashing his face.

Kiara grabbed the sword out of Maleficent's body and charged towards Ursula slicing her tentacles off. Kiara then used the sword again to stab Jafar in the back and as he flopped onto the ground as the blood trickled out of him. Vitani snuck behind the Beast using the samurai sword she stole from Mulan sliced his head off his body completely. Nova happily took on Minnie Mouse who attempted to bite her head off but using the bow and arrow she got from Robin Hood and shot her directly in the eye.

Final two, Mickey Mouse and Mufasa, Kopa charged toward his grandfather but was batted aside by his huge paw. He fought back by jumping on his back and pinning him to the ground took out a dagger he stole from one of the characters and put it through his heart.

The last one standing the legendary Mickey Mouse. Jo took the opportunity to wrestle Mickey he immediately stopped her but Jo came back by leaping in the air and drop kicking Mickey to the floor wrestling style.

They did it! All the Disney characters were defeated!

"Well, played Serah, well played" Erode cackled.

"But I have one more trick up my sleeve"

A tall figure descended from the sky a robot with a human head. But not just any human head. WALT DISNEY'S HEAD!

"We're facing Walt Disney with super human powers, _**oh shit**_"


	8. The Talk

Nova looked completely bewildered at the Walt Disney standing in from of her. Well, a Walt Disney who was about 6 feet tall, metal pincers and a tin can body.

"Why the hell did you steal Walt Disney?" Nova asked.

"How dare you steal my idol" Beth tried to break free from the cage on screen.

"Once I get out you're a dead man" Beth threatened.

"I don't think that will be possible Miss Davey unless your little lion friends break-in"

"What do you mean lions?" Beth looked confused.

"Uh, Beth they are" Jo pointed at Kovu, Kiara, Kopa and Vitani.

"Is this a joke? They're just transfer kids from Africa…Oh my god, you guys are from the Pride Lands" Beth realised getting excited.

"You realise once she gets out she's gonna go all fan-girl on them?" Nathan whispered.

"She already went all fan-girl when you fought the Disney characters" Leo laughed.

"Moving on" Erode snapped.

"Good luck facing my robo-Walt! Break a leg, I mean it" Erode then ended the transmission.

"Why doesn't this stupid thing work?" he kicked the animator copier which brought all the characters to Disneyland.

"It should make the characters invincible" Christopher checked the controllers.

"Well, my little Prisoners of War, how's the cage"

"Personally Erode, I wanted a room with a view apart from that 5 star hotel" Miranda said sarcastically.

"Oh, Miranda who you've changed since youth"

"Not to mention you, oh wait you're still the friendless loser" she laughed.

"Comedy won't get you anywhere Miranda, you cannot even help your own daughter you're absolutely helpless "

"Have to admit Christopher you pick your partners well"

"Why thank you Mandy" he spat out.

"Don't call me Mandy, you back-stabbing bastard" she said trying to be calm.

"Oh my Mandy, so many things have changed in you, temper being the main"

"Okay, listen here you little twit, you come anywhere near me and my children, I will murder you and through your body in the river Thames, so don't even try"

Christopher took his infamous weapon with the purple button _**(who remembers?)**_. Making Miranda shake in pain with the electric shock.

"Dad, what did you do?" Danny shouted.__

"Oh, my little Danny, don't worry your mother will be okay…maybe" Christopher left the room to the main control room with Erode.

"Evil bastard" Miranda sat up.

"You, okay Miss O'Connor?" Leo asked.

"I'll be fine, if he dies"

"There must be a way out of here" Danny looked around the cage for maybe a latch or button to set them free, however he had no luck.

"Guess we're doing it the old fashioned way" Beth took a bobby pin from her hair and within seconds opened the cage.

"Beth Davey, expert locksmith"

_**Back to fighting Robo-Walt.**_

They were doing terrible. Kiara had a suspected broken wrist, while Nathan had majorly injured his foot. Robo- Walt was dominating the battle, grabbing Nova with his pincers by the ear. She screamed at the pain he was putting on her gentle ear lobe so much the top was completely ripped of in 3 seconds flat.

"This is it" Nova thought. "I'm gonna die"

Robo-Walt descended down to strike on the injured teens until he began to slow down.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Leo kicked the door that burst open the control room door which surprised Erode and Christopher.

"Well, look who's showed up" Erode stepped away from controllers.

"Nice to see your ugly mug too, Erode" Danny smiled a revengeful smile.

Leo and Danny quickly charged towards Christopher and Erode punching them into the computer screens smashing each one into tiny shards of glass.

Beth immediately ran to the computer and with Miranda got completely control over Robo-Walt.

"Serah, honey we've got complete control, you're gonna be fine" Miranda spoke into the microphone

But to her horror everyone lay on the ground unknown to be alive.

_**Later…**_

Nova's eyes fluttered open, she remembered she was about to die from Robo-Walt then blacked out.

"Hey, you okay?" a blurry figure asked.

"Yeah" she sat up.

Her vision became clearer and saw she was in hospital with Leo.

"Good to see ya Ser" Leo smiled.

"Leo" she hugged him. Then hit him.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his arm

"You've gave me nightmares for the past 3 years"

"Same old Serah" he smiled.

"Nova, now"

"So, how's the others?" Nova asked.

"That Nathan guy's gotta cast on his foot, he's moving around in a wheelchair, while Kiara's got a bandaged wrist, apart from that everyone's okay"

"It's all my fault" Nova slammed her head against her pillow.

"C'mon Serah, you couldn't of prevented it, I'll go get your mum and Danny" he kissed her gently on the head.

When Leo left the room she broke out in a smile. Leo had kissed her! On the head but still.

"Serah?" Miranda knocked on the door.

"Mum?" Miranda ran over to Nova and hugged her.

"My baby" she smiled hugging her.

"Hey, baby sis" Danny sat next to her.

"Hey, Danny boy" she joked.

"What happened while I was out?" Nova asked.

"Nathan, had a minor operation, now in wheelchair, Kiara's bandaged up while you've had stitches where Robo-Walt pulled your ear off"

Seconds later, the group burst through the door and at the back Jo wheeled in Nathan.

"Nova, you need to see the TV now" Leo turned on the hospital TV to the news.

"It was discovered that while Disneyland Paris was in lock down, a group of 7 teenagers fought the very popular Disney characters then defeating the creator of most of the characters, Walt Disney himself. Footage was leaked from the park from the security cameras shows the group of teenagers killing the characters.(The TV shows footage of Nova and the group kicking some character's ass).

The teenagers identified are believed to be by the names of Nova Waters, Nathan James, Juliet Storm, Kopa & Kiara Whyte and Kovu & Vitani Anderson at the time trying to rescue Miranda & Danny O'Connor, Leonardo Thomas and Bethany Davey"

"Urggh, they had to use my full name" Beth moaned.

"And the fact the paparazzi are outside the hospital now" Jo peeked out the window to see a group of 20 cameras ready to take a few pictures.

"But we can still escape" Nova pulled out her transporter which zapped them back to the hotel to Miss Walters looking like one really pissed off teacher.

"Where have you kids been? I've seen the news, you lot are lucky to be alive" she shouted.

"Yes, Miss but we did save the world from being over run by Disney characters" Kopa pointed out.

"I guess that does make up for it" she smiled.

"You kids okay to perform? "

"HELL YES"

_**30 mins later…**_

Everyone arrived at the theatre where they were performing with no attention from the paparazzi. Snuck to backstage and set up their instruments.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen" called the announcer. "We're finally down the final 3 the UK, France and America" the crowd applauded there must have been at least 5,000 people watching.

"First of all representing France is the Paris Performing Arts"

_**Backstage…**_

"Damn they're good" Vitani reported back from the curtain.

"We're doomed" Kovu rested head on the wall.

"Okay, students we may have had less time than the others but we have excellent music and were gonna be fine" Miss Walters paced backwards and forwards.

The French performance had finished and the crowd roared as the group of 7 stepped of the stage with a smug look on their face.

"Next up the UK's London School of Drama & Music"

"Great, were gonna look like complete asses 'cause we're not from a performing arts school"

Kiara looked around and carefully slipped away climbed up the ladder to the catwalk above the stage and watch the talented students below.

"Hey, you okay" asked a voice behind her. It was Kopa.

"Hi, Koop" she smiled.

"You think they're good?" Kopa asked sitting next to her looking down at the performers.

"Yeah, but we're better"

"We haven't really talked at all, ever since we met" Kopa said.

"I sorta been afraid, you're the brother I never met so it was kinda weird for me to meet you"

"Hey, it's okay if you're a bit nervous about me, after all I didn't even know about you a lot"

"So, you and Vitani?" Kiara smirked.

"What about me and Vitani?" he asked getting nervous.

"You like her" she smiled.

"Sh-Shouldn't we be getting back?" he stammered.

Kiara laughed, her suspicions were correct.

"Okay, our final act for tonight is Miami High School representing America" the announcer spoke into the microphone.

Behind the curtain stood Nova, Vitani, Kiara, Beth and Jo with their mics and instruments.

The curtain rose and began singing.

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Jo: _**I don't like your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Kiara: _**Think you need a new one.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

Nova: _**I could be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Vitani: _**I know that you like me.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Beth: _**No it's not a secret.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

AllGirls: _**I want to be your girlfriend.**_

The crowd got into the fast-beated song. While the other groups watched looked nervously at each other.

Nova: _**You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious.**_

Vitani: _**I think about you all the time you're so addictive.**_

Jo: _**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? **_

Beth: _**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious.**_

Kiara: _**And hell ya I'm the mother f**king princess. (**__Author Here: I had to have Kiara sing this line!)_

AllGirls: _**I can tell ya like me too. And I know I'm right.**_

AllGirls: _**She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Jo: _**I don't like your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Kiara: _**Think you need a new one.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

Nova: _**I could be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Vitani: _**I know that you like me.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Beth: _**No it's not a secret.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

AllGirls: _**I want to be your girlfriend.**_

The crowd began to cheer for the girls doing amazingly. Meanwhile the boys were completely hypnotized by the girls' voices.

Jo: _**I can see the way, see the way you look at me.**_

Beth: _**And even when you look away I know you think of me.**_

Vitani: _**I know ya talk about me, all the time, again and again. **_

Nova: _**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear.**_

Kiara: _**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear.**_

AllGirls: _**I don't want you hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again and again)**_

AllGirls: _**She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Jo: _**I don't like your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Kiara: _**Think you need a new one.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

Nova: _**I could be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Vitani: _**I know that you like me.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Beth: _**No it's not a secret.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

AllGirls: _**I want to be your girlfriend.**_

Nova & Jo: _**In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better.**_

Vitani & Kiara: _**There's no other so when's it gonna sink in. She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking.**_

Nova, Vitani, Jo & Kiara: _**In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better.**_

Beth: _**There's no other so when's it gonna sink in. She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Jo: _**I don't like your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Kiara: _**Think you need a new one.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

Nova: _**I could be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Vitani: _**I know that you like me.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Beth: _**No it's not a secret.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

AllGirls: _**I want to be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Jo: _**I don't like your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Kiara: _**Think you need a new one.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

Nova: _**I could be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You**_

Vitani: _**I know that you like me.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way.**_

Beth: _**No it's not a secret.**_

AllGirls: _**Hey, Hey, You, You.**_

AllGirls: _**I want to be your girlfriend.**_

AllGirls: _**No way, No way**_

AllGirls: _**HEY,HEY**_

The crowd cheered thunderous cheer and within seconds changed into the boys with Nathan playing his bass and Kopa on his guitar.

Nathan: _**Debby just hit the wall.**_

Kopa: _**She never had it all.**_

Kovu: _**1 Prozac a day.**_

Nathan: _**Husband's a CPA. **_

Kopa: _**Her dreams went out the door.**_

Kovu: _**When she turned 24.**_

Nathan: _**Only been with 1 man.**_

AllBoys: _**What happened to her plan?**_

Kopa: _**She was gonna be an actress.**_

Kovu: _**She was gonna be a star.**_

Nathan: _**She was gonna shake her ass on the hood of White Snake's car.**_

Kopa: _**Her yellow SUV is now the enemy.**_

Kovu: _**Looks at her average life.**_

AllBoys: _**A nothing, has-been , alright.**_

AllBoys: _**Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna.**_

_**Way before Nirvana .**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie.**_

_**And music still on MTV. **_

_**Her two kids in high school. **_

_**They tell her that she's uncool.**_

'_**Cuz she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985.**_

Kopa: _**She's seen all the classics. She knows every line.**_

Kovu: _**Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink even St. Elmo's Fire.**_

Kopa & Kovu: _**She rocked out to Wham! Not a big Limp Bizkit fan.**_

Nathan: _**Thought she'd get a hand on a member of Duran Duran.**_

Nathan: _**Where's the miniskirt, made of snake skin?**_

Kopa: _**And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?**_

Kovu: _**When did reality become TV?**_

AllBoys: _**Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows. (on the radio was)**_

AllBoys: _**Springsteen, Madonna.**_

_**Way before Nirvana .**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie.**_

_**And music still on MTV. **_

_**Her two kids in high school. **_

_**They tell her that she's uncool.**_

'_**Cuz she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985.**_

Kovu & Nathan: _**She hates time, make it stop.**_

Kopa: _**When did Motley Crue become classic rock?**_

Kovu: _**And when did Ozzy become an actor?**_

Nathan: _**Please make this stop, stop, stop…**_

AllBoys: _**And bring back**_

AllBoys: _**Springsteen, Madonna.**_

_**Way before Nirvana .**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie.**_

_**And music still on MTV. **_

_**Her two kids in high school. **_

_**They tell her that she's uncool.**_

'_**Cuz she's still preoccupied with 1985.**_

AllBoys: _**Springsteen, Madonna.**_

_**Way before Nirvana .**_

_**There was U2 and Blondie.**_

_**And music still on MTV. **_

_**Her two kids in high school. **_

_**They tell her that she's uncool.**_

'_**Cuz she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985.**_

The crowd cheered for the boy's performance and quickly stepped down. Seconds after Vitani sat on the stool on a microphone and Kopa at the side of the stage playing the guitar.

Vitani: _**I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me.**_

_**He tells me about his night.**_

_**And I count the colours in his eyes.**_

_**He'll never fall in love, he swears.**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair.**_

_**I'm laughing 'cuz I hope he's wrong.**_

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind.**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile.**_

_**But I know all his favourite songs.**_

_**And I could tell you.**_

_**His favourite colour's green.**_

_**He loves to argue.**_

_**Born on the 17**__**th**__**.**_

_**His sister's beautiful.**_

_**He has his father's eyes.**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.**_

_**I'd lie.**_

"Oh, they so like each other" Kiara smiled.

"This is one of the best moments of my life, singing in front of a big crowd with Kopa by my side"

"Did she write this song about me? Does she really think that about me?" Kopa thought still strumming his guitar.

_**He looks around the room.**_

_**Innocently over looks the truth.**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had it memorised for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white.**_

_**Never let nobody she him cry.**_

_**I don't nobody see me wishing he was mine.**_

_**I could tell you.**_

_**His favourite colour's green.**_

_**He loves to argue.**_

_**Born on the 17**__**th**__**.**_

_**His sister's beautiful.**_

_**He has his father's eyes.**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.**_

_**I'd lie.**_

_**He stands there then walks away.**_

_**My god if I could only say.**_

'_**I'm holding every breath for you'**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar.**_

_**I think he can see through, everything but my heart.**_

_**First thought when I wake up.**_

_**Is 'My God he's beautiful.'**_

_**So I put on make-up and pray for a miracle.**_

_**Yes, I could tell you.**_

_**His favourite colour's green.**_

_**He loves to argue.**_

_**Oh, and it kills me.**_

_**His sister's beautiful.**_

_**He has his father's eyes.**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.**_

_**If you ask me if I love him.**_

_**I'd lie.**_

Kopa finished strumming as soon as Vitani stopped singing. The crowd roared as Vitani gave Kopa a quick hug and went backstage as Kopa sat in Vitani's place with the guitar.

Kopa: _**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles **_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times**_

_**But somehow I want more **_

_**I don't mind spendin' everyday **_

_**Out on your corner in the pourin' rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**She will be loved, she will be loved**_

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door **_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful **_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure **_

_**It doesn't matter anymore **_

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies **_

_**It's compromise that moves us along **_

_**My heart is full, and my door's always open **_

_**You can come anytime you want **_

_**I don't mind spendin' everyday **_

_**Out on your corner in the pourin' rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**She will be loved, she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved [Repeat: x3]**_

_**I know where you hide alone in your car **_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are **_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all **_

_**Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls **_

_**Yeah**_

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spendin' everyday **_

_**Out on your corner in the pourin' rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**She will be loved, she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved [Repeat: x3]**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah, oh**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say good-bye**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say good-bye**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say good-bye**_

A deafening cheer was cheered for Kopa as he stepped back for the finale.

AllGirls: _**I got a lot to say to you.**_

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say.**_

_**I notice your eyes are always glued to me.**_

_**Keeping them here it makes no sense at all.**_

_**They taped over your mouth.**_

_**Scribbled out the truth, with their lies.**_

_**Your little spies.**_

_**They taped over your mouth.**_

_**Scribbled out the truth, with their lies.**_

_**Your little spies.**_

_**Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush.**_

_**(two, three, four)**_

AllBoys: _**Nothing compares to the quiet evening alone.**_

_**Just the one, two.**_

_**I was just counting on. **_

_**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again.**_

_**Let's be more than…this.**_

Nova: _**If you wanna play it like a game.**_

Vitani: _**Well, come on, come on, let's play.**_

Jo: _**'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending.**_

Kiara: _**Then have to forget you for one whole minute.**_

AllGirls: _**They taped over your mouth.**_

_**Scribbled out the truth, with their lies.**_

_**Your little spies.**_

All: _**Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush.**_

_**(two, three, four)**_

AllBoys: _**Nothing compares to the quiet evening alone.**_

_**Just the one, two.**_

_**I was just counting on.**_

_**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again.**_

_**Let's be more than…this now!**_

AllBoys: _**Rock and roll baby.**_

Nathan: _**Don't you that we're all alone now.**_

Beth: _**I need something to sing about.**_

All: _**Rock and roll, HEY!**_

Kovu: _**Don't you that we're all alone now.**_

Kiara: _**I need something to sing about.**_

All: _**Rock and roll, HEY!**_

Kopa: _**Don't you that we're all alone now.**_

Vitani: _**Give me something to sing about.**_

AllGirls: _**Nothing compares to the quiet evening alone.**_

_**Just the one, two.**_

_**I was just counting on.**_

_**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again.**_

_**Let's be more than**_

AllBoys: _**Nothing compares to the quiet evening alone.**_

_**Just the one, two.**_

_**I was just counting on.**_

_**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again.**_

All: _**Let's be more than more than this.**_

_**All the cheers of all the songs together were the ear-splitting sound that came from the audience as the announcer came out.**_

"_**Well, all the acts have performed and the results will be announced at our awards dinner later tonight see you then!"**_


	9. So Close

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I usually do but I'm to pissed off of not going to Disneyland. Fuck the world. Moving on, I wanted to see if anyone would like these 2 things : 1. I got a few suggestions on my profile of stories I would like to write in the future so if anyone's interested in them pop in your review which one you'd like to read. (If anyone steals the ideas, I will hunt you like a wolf) 2. I'm have recently took to Youtube at first it was to make Disney Tributes but after watching a few different videos, it may be a possibility you guys could hear my singing! So, if anyone is interested in one or both just pop it in the review!**_

_**Okay, back to the story, WARNING: FLUFFY MOMENTS AHEAD!**_

Nova stared at the hotel ceiling, waiting for the rest of the girls to finally step out of the bathroom. She was ready long before that she curled the tips of her hair and wore a white dress with frills at the end, ready for the awards dinner. She knew Beth would take this long but she couldn't imagine the others doing this. Nova kept thinking of what would happen once she got back Miami. She would easily be treat differently, after all she is now the girl who kicked the Disney character's butts and has nearly 100,000,000 hits on Youtube.

"Okay, we are ready" Beth and the girls stepped out of the bathroom finally dressed.

Beth wore a very short red dress dotted with diamantes and red heels with straightened hair. Jo was the complete opposite in a long black dress with black flat shoes and curly hair. Kiara wore a beautiful hot pink dress reaching her knees with a big black bow with glittering black heels and braided hair. Finally, Vitani wore a long blue dress with turquoise flat shoes and her hair in a messy bun.

"I did it! I made Disney characters hot!" Beth squealed. "And Jo"

"We tell her and she's still the same" Jo collapsed onto her bed.

"I am not. I 'll be nicer but I don't know about the other cheerleaders and the football team. They still hate you"

"We're bound to get more black eyes and bruises, if beating characters up isn't enough I don't know what is" Vitani sighed.

"So what happened while we were kicking butt?" Nova asked Beth.

"That evil guy and your Dad blasted your mom a few times with some electric thing. And I talked to Leo and your brother" Beth blushed at the 'your brother'.

"Beth, do you like Danny?" Kiara asked.

"What you have to fall for the British accent" Beth blurted out her mind before mouth.

"So, Nova you want Beth for a sister in law?" Vitani laughed.

"Oh, come on it's just like how Vitani likes Kopa and I like Leo…" she stopped and realised what she was saying.

"NOVA LIKES LEO" Jo shouted down the hallway hoping for the boys to hear.

"Shut it" Nova slapped Jo's arm.

Kiara, Vitani and Beth were left rolling on the floor laughing like hyenas.

"Will you three be quiet" Nova snapped.

Interrupting her somebody knocked on the room door standing there was Kovu, Kopa and Nathan wheeling behind in his wheelchair.

Kovu was wearing a grey tux with white shirt and grey shoes. Nathan wearing a black tux with a red shirt, black bow tie and black shoes. Finally, Kopa was wearing a black tux with white shirt, black tie and black shoes.

Beth and Nova looked at the door disappointed expecting Leo and Danny but no boys in sight.

"Beth, Nova I suggest you see the balcony" Kopa lead them the balcony and told them to look down surprised to see Danny and Leo. CLIMBING THE HOTEL WALLS. They climbed to the balcony and jumped in in James Bond- like tuxes.

"You know you could of used the elevator" Beth suggested.

"Nah, this is more fun" Danny smiled taking off his head gear.

"Shall we go the ball, Cinderella?" Danny held out his hand to Beth.

"I'd love to Prince Charming" Beth took his hand and walked out of the room.

_**Hallway…**_

Vitani smiled in triumph, she was on Kopa's arm going to an awards dinner. Life is perfect!

"You look beautiful" Kopa whispered.

"And are the most handsome guy on the planet" Vitani rested her head on his shoulder.

Kopa felt a hundred feet in the clouds. Love struck.

The group walked out to the front of the hotel where a limo took them to a huge hall. It kinda looked identical to the dancing hall in Beauty and the Beast. Everyone was pretty much had a date so they didn't exactly feel left out. The group found their table and waited for the announcer from earlier to arrive.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the awards dinner, now later the winners will be announced but until them please enjoy your time here" The announcer stepped off stage to the 3 judges.

"Do you think we're gonna win?" Kiara asked being lead to the dance floor by Kovu.

"We are gonna win, trust me"

"I'll always trust you" Kiara wrapped her arms around Kovu's neck and Kovu put his hands on her waist and gently swayed to the romantic song.

Meanwhile, Jo sat on Nathan's lap being slowly spun around in his wheelchair. Vitani watched the happy couples dancing, why wasn't Kopa asking her to dance? She finally gave up on waiting a headed to the girl's restroom. She wandered the open corridors to the restroom she began to open the door when a masked figure ran past her. Vitani followed her instinct and change the person until reaching the roof. Vitani quickly cornered the person and pinned him or her down. She swiftly pulled of the mask to reveal a girl with golden blonde hair and topaz eyes.

"Who are you?" Vitani asked.

"My name iz Celeste Trix please don't hurt me" Vitani could easily tell she was one of the French performers. Vitani grabbed the envelope she had which read 'results'.

"Clear off" she snapped. Celeste quickly ran back inside, shaken.

"Hey, you managed that pretty well" someone said behind her. Kopa.

"We can't have some French kid stop us from winning…" she stopped to notice Kopa with a radio. "Why have you got that?"

"Well, since we hardly get a chance to dance we may as well dance alone" Kopa turned on the radio to a gentle piano playing.

"Would you care to dance, 'Tani?" Kopa asked.

"I'd love to Koop" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kopa's neck while Kopa held her by the waist.

In the background the gentle lyrics began.

"_You're in my arms. And all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close together. And when I'm with you. So close to feeling alive."_

Kopa gently spun Vitani in circles, which made her giggle gently.

"_A life goes by. Romantic dreams must die So I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now forever I know. All that I want is to hold you. So close"_

"Forget everything I said about best moments, because it's definitely now" Vitani thought.

"My 'Tani. I love you…I wish I could just say it."

"_So close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this one's not pretend. And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far, we are, so close."_

The music left to an instrumental which Kopa took to his advantage twirling Vitani in circles and lifting her off her feet spinning her. Kopa continued to lift her off her feet.

"_How could I face the faceless days. If I should lose you now? We're so close. To reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this one's not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are. So close. So close. And still so far"_

Kopa gently put Vitani back on the ground the song slowed down and stopped. They were close, so close it was kissing distance.

"I love you, 'Tani" he whispered.

"I love you too Kopa" she leaned forward. Then a raindrop fell on her cheek. She didn't mind, and leaned forward and kissed him.

Kopa was at first surprised by Vitani's kiss but was instantly overjoyed by the fact he was finally kissing Vitani in the rain.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but damn he's a good kisser" Vitani thought.

A minute later they finally let go. Soaking wet from the rain they ran back inside hand in hand.

_**Later…**_

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time to announce the competition winners" the announcer said from the sidelines.

"In 3rd place… London!" the announcer called out to the group of 7 teenagers collecting the trophy.

"And the winner of The Teen Talent's competition 2012 is…." everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Waiting for the revealing of the winner.

"Miami High School" the announcer boomed.

They did it! They have won! Everyone gathered up on stage to collect the shining golden trophy. And Nova took to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! You may have seen us in the news. So you probably know who we are. We would just say a little thanks to our teachers, Miss Walters and Miss Collins for bringing us together! Thanks."

The quickly moved off stage back to their table.

"Congrats" Leo hugged Nova.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Would everyone please take to the floor for the final dance" the announcer said into the microphone.

Kovu with Kiara. Kopa with Vitani. Leo with Nova. Nathan with Jo. Danny with Beth. All happily took the dance floor. Happy of their victory and being with the one they love.


	10. Kiara's Betrayal

**Woooo! 10 chapters in 15 to go! Anyway, remember earlier on in the story I said I put up a poll to see who needed more story, well the grand number of 3 actually helped decide, so thanks a lot to the people! Two have been chosen and you'll find out in this and next chapter who got the storylines. Also, the Spanish class scene was based off something that happened to me in real life.**

**RosiePosie465: Hey, I'm TheMissDisney37 on Youtube and will be posting a video next week so watch out!**

**Warning: Expect Bitchiness!**

The group had returned to Miami and walked into school with a silent hallway. Every teacher and pupil stared at them with vacant expressions.

"This feels so awkward" Nathan was now hobbling instead of wheeling around.

"I guess everyone in the school saw us" Nova walked silently to her locker making it the only sound in the hallway. Moments later everything came back to life and everyone got back to their normal routine.

Everyone headed to class except for Kiara who was still getting books out her locker. Unaware a group of 5 cheerleaders surrounding her locker.

"Hey, there Kiara" Robyn hissed.

"Uh, hi girls" Kiara squeaked.

"Listen, ever since Beth has left us for some weird reason, we're looking for a new cheerleader, and you fit the bill" Leanne said while fixing her hair.

"Not interested" Kiara slammed her locker and walked off.

"You wouldn't want any harm to come to your little boyfriend, would you?" Robyn ran up to her.

Kiara paused and held her breath then sighed.

"So, I become a cheerleader and no-one hurts Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, so you in?"

_**Spanish Class…**_

"Oh, come on Miss, gimmie a chance" Steven, one of the football players, tried to flirt his way to the teacher's heart.

"Steven, I'm a 34 year old mother, no" Miss Thomas, the Spanish teacher said ignoring him.

"Come on, Miss I'll take on your son and we'll have our own, I'd call him Rupert" the class burst out laughing.

"Moving on" she said through her teeth.

Unexpectedly, a girl walked through the door, her dirty blonde hair in ponytail and wearing a yellow and blue cheerleader uniform.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss" the girl sat next to Kovu.

"Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, it's me" she whispered.

"What happened to you?"

"Thought I'd have a little change" she smiled. She was sworn not to say she was forced to join the cheerleaders that or the football team will beat them up to oblivion.

"I just never expected you…" Kovu tried to whisper but was stopped by Miss Thomas.

"Mr Anderson, if you interrupt again, you'll be going the same place as Steven, detention" Miss Thomas snapped. Kovu sank in his chair.

_**Lunch…**_

Nova, Jo, Nathan, Kopa, Vitani and Beth taking Kiara's seat.

"Have you seen Kiara?" Kovu asked referring to her appearance, storming to their table.

"She practically betrayed us to go to the world of pom poms and carrot sticks" Jo looked over to the cheerleader's table to Kiara sounded by 5 or 6 cheerleaders.

"Why would she do this? She knows what they do to us" Nova sipped her straw.

"Brainwashing, definitely brainwashing" Kopa suggested.

Vitani peered over to the cheerleader's table to see them leaving for lunch practice.

"Kovu, c'mon we're seeing what they're up to" Vitani grabbed his arm and lead him to the gym.

They both looked through the window to the large gym, to see Kiara with a few cheerleaders and 2 football players Kyle and Daniel. They saw Kiara giggling and gossiping with them and constantly looking at the players. Why was Kiara doing it? Didn't she love Kovu? They watched Kiara walk over to one jock Kyle.

"What is she doing?" Kovu asked.

"I have an idea but we'll see if it's true" Vitani kept looking at Kiara.

Kiara went closer to Kyle pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Vitani watched the ordeal eyes bulged in shock. Kovu felt everything inside had stopped working, then kicked the door which burst open. Ran over to Kyle and punched him in the face.

"You freaking bitch!" Kovu yelled in Kiara's face.

"Kovu…I" Kiara teared up.

"I don't want to hear it Kiara, you cheated on me, I thought you love me"

"I do, let me explain…" Kiara begged.

"Why should I let you, Kiara I loved you, now I…I don't think we should be together" Kovu stormed off. Kovu made it outside the gym and punched the wall, sinking to the ground. Vitani sat next to him.

"You okay?" Vitani asked.

"Do I look okay? The girl I thought would spend the rest of my life with me cheated on me, with a bastard" Kovu started to tear up.

"It's gonna be okay" Vitani comforted him.

"Come on, we'll head back to Nova" Vitani got up followed by Kovu.

**Back at the table…**

Nova looked up to see Kovu in tears or furious. Probably a mixture of both,

"So how'd it go?" Nova asked.

"She's cheating on me" Kovu put his head against the wall.

"Wait, what?" Nova looked at him in shock.

"She's cheating on me so I broke up with her"

"Who was she's cheating on you with?" Beth asked.

"Kyle, she walked over and kissed him"

"So sorry for you, dude" Nathan patted him on the back.

Just then the gym coach sometimes nicknamed 'Play-doh' barged over to Kovu.

"Anderson" barked Coach Palindrome.

"Yes, sir?" Kovu asked.

"You punched the wall by the gym?"

"Yeah" Kovu hung his head down.

"How would you like to join the boxing team?" he asked.

**Back in the gym…**

Seconds after Kovu left Kiara burst out in tears and ran out of the gym fire exit to the courtyard.

"You idiot, why the hell did I do that, I didn't want him to get hurt" she thought.

"Hey, you okay Kiara?" asked one of the football players Drew.

"Oh, um yeah I think I'm okay" she wiped some of her tears but they still flooded.

"You'll be fine" Drew wiped some of her tears on his football jacket.

"It's weird, your actually helping me, why?" Kiara asked.

"Your different to the other cheerleaders. You aren't obsessed with vanity and make-up and that ex you don't need him, you're better than him" he smiled.

"Thank you, Drew and you're different to the other football players, your nicer than I thought" Drew helped Kiara to her feet and lead her back to the gym. Maybe being a cheerleader won't be so bad…

_**Shit is going down…Author out! Peace!**_


	11. Fighter

_**I'm back! I can tell some of you were a little upset over the Kovu, Kiara break-up and I do know they're sorta married. But trust me there's a dramatic storyline for Kiara. Okay, now it's time for the second storyline for a certain girl.**_

Kovu stood in the gym with the punch-bag throwing a few punches. He still had Kiara on his mind. Why would she cheat? He would repeat to himself throwing more punches the more he thought.

"Whoa, hold it Kovu" Vitani stopped the punch-bag from snapping from the ceiling.

"You sure this is what you want?" she questioned.

"I don't wanna be the guy who just sings and get's cheated on for as long as I'm like this" he threw his boxing gloves on the ground.

"Kovu, I know there's something up with her, maybe she didn't want to do that" Vitani said implying the cheating and cheerleading.

"But you saw her cheat, you saw her become a cheerleader. If she wants to be a bitch let her be the biggest in the world" Kovu picked up his boxing gloves and went back to punching. Vitani left the gym to Kopa waiting outside.

"So, how'd it go?" Kopa asked.

"Still pissed off" she sighed.

"They'll be back together trust me. Now, I'd like ask you something" he smiled putting his arm around her, starting to walk off.

"Which is?"

"I am wondering if you'll maybe want to go on a date… with me" he asked nervously.

Vitani smiled. "I'd love to Kopa, see you in music" Vitani went off to her next class while Kopa punched his fist in the air in triumph.

_**Later…**_

"_Get away from me, keep off me" she screamed._

"_Come on Baby, mommy's already dead and you're the one I want" the man chased after the girl._

"_Leave me alone" she screamed running in bathroom. She tried to escape through the bathroom window big enough for her size. The man grabbed her leg and pulled her back inside._

"_I've always liked you more than you're mom" he caressed her face. She remained still afraid of this man she called her step dad._

"_Listen to me and you won't get hurt"_

Beth woke with a scream. The whole class was staring at her.

"Miss Davey, why were you sleeping in my class" asked the stern Math teacher.

"I, uh…I" Beth burst out in tears and ran outside of the classroom. Sitting on the staircase crying her eyes out she thought of the man who ruined her life.

"Are you okay? Mr. Major sent me out to find you" Beth looked up to see Kiara standing in front of her.

"Yes, well…I'm not okay" Beth grabbed Kiara's wrist and dragged her into the supply closet. Beth looked the door and wiped away some of her tears.

"If I tell you, you must promise never to tell anyone. Promise?" Beth said getting quieter.

"I promise" Kiara looked concerned at Beth. What on Earth could make her act like that?

"When I was younger, I lived in New York. My Dad was a businessman while Mom was a chef. My Dad just so happened to be in The World Trade Center at 9/11 and ended up being killed. Mom remarried to a man called Vernon. He scared me when I first met him, he had a creepy white eye and a bald head. When I was 13, Mom didn't come home and I was alone with Vernon. He started doing things to me. Things a child must never go through. He told me he killed my Mom so he could be with me. I tried to escape but he capture me and treat me as his slave. 2 months later, a neighbour saw me and called the police. He was arrested while I was sent to an orphanage where I became friends with some 7 year olds named Walt, Christy, Amy and Max. We were all later adopted by a woman called Hailey and we all moved to Miami. That man has scarred me for life taking the most precious things away from me. My mom, my life, my virginity and I'm never gonna get it back" Beth sank to the floor and continued crying.

"Oh my god, Beth" Kiara sat next to her and hugged her.

"I don't want the sympathy and I don't people to know because of the taunts and the jokes. No one can know" she wiped away more of her tears.

"Don't worry I won't tell a living soul, come on let's go back to class" Kiara opened the door to see a person running away from the door.

"Hey, get back here!" Kiara shouted.

"Oh shit, that person knows, they're gonna ruin my life"

"You'll be fine Beth. You're the strong, pretty and brave Beth Davey who can stand anything that stands in her way" Kiara smiled.

"Thanks Kiara, you're a real friend" Beth hugged Kiara and they went back to class.

_**Music Class…**_

The group walked into the gossiping classroom, the class paused at the sight of Beth and whispered under their breath.

"They know" Beth thought.

"Hey Beth, now I know the reason you wouldn't do the deed with me" a guy on the football team shouted at the back causing everyone to laugh.

"Beth, what are they talking about?" Nova asked.

"Leave her alone! She the fucking victim" Kiara shouted at the top of her lungs.

The classroom shut up, they least expected Kiara to be defending.

Miss Collins wheeled into the classroom. "Good Afternoon students, after many rumours floating around school, it's has been decided that this assignment will be Love & Hate. As a duet, you will perform any love or revenge song. Original or not and perform it here."

Kovu's eyes glimmered at the chance of a real revenge for Kiara. Beth looked excitedly at Miss Collins, she needed a song to show she's stronger.

"And I will pick your partners" Miss Collins read down a long list until reaching the bottom where the group was.

"Kopa with Nova, Nathan with Jo, Kyle with Vitani, Drew with Kiara and finally Kovu with Beth"

"Miss, I have to pair up with that?" Vitani shouted referring to Kyle.

"I'm not pairing up with the girl who kicked my ass" Kyle yelled.

"Class, I don't care if you disagree, you're paired up with them whether you like it or not"

"If he pisses me off I'll kill him" Vitani collapsed back in her chair.

_**Later…**_

Kovu and Beth were the only ones left in music class still rehearsing their song.

"Okay, lets try this again" Kovu suggested.

"_Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter" _Beth sang actually on key.

Beth grimaced at the lyrics.

"You okay?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know if I can sing it with you. You can sing it fine but I'll end up blubbering and passing out"

"Think about it this way, that guy is locked away and you're singing about your victory"

"Let do it" she smiled.

(Cut scene to peformance, this is reading so you can imagine it)

**Beth & Kovu Spoken: **_After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger._

**Kovu: **_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up. 'Cause I've had enough._

Kiara knew that was about her she looked at him guilty. Kovu only smiled at her torture.

**Beth**_**: **__You were there by my side, always down for the ride. But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame._

**Kovu: **_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you._

**Beth: **_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong._

**Beth: **_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know. Just how capable I am to pull through._

**Kovu: **_So I wanna say thank you. 'Cause it._

**Both: **_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

**Kovu: **_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing. Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game._

**Beth: **_I heard you're going round playing the victim now. But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame. 'Cause you dug your own grave._

**Kovu: **_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me. But that won't work anymore, no more. It's over._

**Beth: **_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture. I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down.. So I wanna say thank you. 'Cause it._

**Both: **_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

**Beth: **_How could this man I thought I knew. Turn out to be unjust so cruel. Could only see the good in you. Pretend not to see the truth._

**Kovu: **_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself. Through living in denial. But in the end you'll see_

**Both: **_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

**Both: **_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

**Beth: **_You thought I would forget_

**Kovu: **_But I remembered_

**Beth: **_'Cause I remembered_

**Kovu: **_I remembered_

**Beth: **_You thought I would forget_

**Kovu: **_I remembered_

**Beth: **_'Cause I remembered_

**Kovu: **_I remembered_

**Both: **_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

The class applauded as the duo as the returned to their seats and Nathan and Jo got up to mic.

**Nathan: **_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight._

**Jo: **_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

**Nathan: **_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and_

**Jo: **_I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget._

**Nathan: **_But between the drinks and subtle things. The holes in my apologies, you know._

**Jo: **_I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes._

**Nathan: **_And you feel like falling down. I'll carry you home_

**Both: **_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Now I know that I'm not. All that you got._

_I guess that I, I just thought._

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart._

_But our friends are back. So let's raise a toast._

'_Cause I found someone to carry me home._

**Both: **_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

**Jo: **_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

**Nathan: **_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

**Jo: **_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

**Nathan: **_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

**Nathan: **_The world is on my side. I have no reason to run_

**Jo: **_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

**Both: **_The angels never arrived. But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

The song finished and Jo ran into Nathan's arms and kissed him while Nathan twirled her around in circle as they kissed. Nova smiled as her two best friends had finally found happiness. They both sat back at their seats.

"I knew you two would end up together" Nova nudged them.

Now the most dreaded act, Vitani and Kyle went up on the stage.

"This song is called 'Use Somebody'"

**Vitani: **_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see._

**Kyle: **_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

**Both: **_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

**Vitani: **_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

**Kyle: **_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

**Both: **_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

**Kyle: **_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

**Vitani: **_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

**Vitani: **_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

**Kyle: **_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

**Both: **_Someone like me, someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

**Both: **_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

**Vitani: **_Someone like you, somebody_

**Kyle: **_Someone like you, somebody_

**Both: **_Someone like you, somebody_

**Both: **_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

The song finished and Vitani completely ignored Kyle going to her seat.

"You did amazing" Kopa whispered.

"Thanks, Koop" she smiled.

Nova and Kopa stepped on stage and Kopa stepped up to the mic.

"For the record, I did not pick this song" he then stepped back.

**Nova: **_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_

_A standing ovation_

_Oh, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

**Kopa: **_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

**Nova: **_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

**Kopa: **_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not. Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

**Nova: **_But you put on quite a show. Really had me going. But now it's time to go_

**Kopa: **_Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show. Very entertaining._

**Both: **_But it's over now (but it's over now). Go on and take a bow_

**Kopa: **_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_

**Nova: **_You better hurry up_

**Nova: **_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_

**Kopa: **_Talking' bout'. Girl, I love you, you're the one._

**Nova: **_This just looks like a re-run_

**Kopa: **_Please, what else is on (on)_

**Both: **_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

**Nova: **_Oh, And the award for_

**Kopa: **_The best liar goes to you (goes to you)_

**Both: **_For making me believe (that you)_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause_

_A standing ovation_

**Kopa: **_But you put on quite a show. Really had me going. Now it's time to go_

**Nova: **_Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show. Very entertaining_

**Both: **_But it's over now (but it's over now). Go on and take a bow. But it's over now_

The class applauded their performance and Kopa sat back next to Vitani.

"You know I meant it up there" Kopa said.

"Meant what?"

"Girl, I love you, you're the one" he smiled.

"Love you, Kopa" she smiled.

"Love you, too"

Kiara stepped up on stage alone.

"Uh, Drew decided not to show up so I'll be singing alone"

**Kiara: **_If anyone asks, _

_I'll tell them we both just moved on _

_When people all stare _

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk _

_Whenever I see you, _

_I'll swallow my pride _

_and bite my tongue _

_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

"So, I'm singing this to Kovu, I need someway to explain everything"

_Act like there's nothing wrong _

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

_If anyone asks, _

_I'll tell them we just grew apart _

_Yeah what do I care _

_If they believe me or not _

_Whenever I feel _

_Your memory is breaking my heart _

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong _

"We did grow apart, maybe that's why she cheated" Kovu thought.

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

_I'm talking in circles _

_I'm lying, they know it _

_Why won't this just all go away _

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

_Cry_

Everyone gave a standing ovation as Kiara finished, even Kovu stood up. Kiara smiled. Things are getting better.

_Spoiler Alert: Next Chapter is the school musical and guess which musical it is!_


	12. Audition

**Hello everyone! I know I've been sorta a bitch and made you wait 3 weeks but I've been stuck on a hiatus. Now back on track! Yay!**

**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Are you talking about My Little Pony? Because I have no clue what you're talking about.**

**Reldor: You're correct! And it sorta will be déjà vu-ish.**

**ChickenTikka99: Jo and Nathan sung We Are Young by Fun and Kiara sung Cry by Kelly Clarkson. I gonna leave a list of songs everyone sings at the beginning of chapters so it'll help a few people to know which song is which.**

**Songs In This Chapter:**

_**Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**_

Nova, Vitani, Kopa and Nathan walked down the empty hallway which surprised them. Usually it would be filled with students and teachers.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Nathan's voice echoed through the hallway.

They finally reached the notice boards where everyone was. The monthly switch which put up new clubs, menus for the cafeteria and especially this time of year the school musical.

"I'm going in" Nova crept underneath the crows and reached the front of the notice board.

She quickly scanned the board and returned to the group.

"So?" Kopa asked.

"This year's musical is the Lion King" she panted out of breathe from battling the crowd.

"You realise how weird this is gonna be for you four" Nathan pointed out.

"If anyone's playing my dad it's me" Kopa barged through the crowd to the audition list and immediately signed up for Simba.

"Did you see any other sign ups on the list?" Nova asked.

"Uh, Beth for Shenzi, Kiara for Nala and Kovu for Scar"

Nathan snorted "It's gonna be hilarious you doing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' with your sister"

"Oh really, turns out your girlfriend's audition is for Rafiki" Kopa backfired.

Nathan's face dropped. "What?" he quickly rushed to the audition list to see Jo's name down for Rafiki.

"My girlfriend's a monkey" he sunk to the ground.

Vitani realised what was going to happen next and quietly stepped back.

"Vitani, I…what are you doing?"

"No, na ah, no way, I'm not being Nala" Vitani stepped back.

"C'mon 'Tani, I do not want to act lovey-dovey with my sister" Kopa pleaded.

"Sorry Kopa I can't…" Vitani trailed off.

"Vitani?" Kopa asked as she walked away.

"What's up with her?" Nova asked.

"Aliens took her up and switched her body?" Nathan suggested.

"Seriously?" Nova looked at Nathan concerned for the saneness.

"See you guys at the auditions" Kopa walked off in the opposite direction to Vitani.

**Later…**

"Welcome everyone" said the flamboyant drama teacher Mr Genevieve. "I am incredibly honoured to be finally working on this years production and…"

"Ah, heh" Miss Collins coughed.

"Shall we get started?" she asked.

"Of course Catherine" he smiled.

"It's Kate" she clenched through her teeth.

"First of all, Kovu Anderson" Mr Genevieve read off a clipboard.

"Hi, I'm Kovu and I'll be auditioning for Scar"

Miss Collins then cued the pianist to begin playing.

**Kovu: **_Zazu, why am I not loved?_

At the back of the hall Vitani snuck in and sunk into one of the seats in the back.

"So you showed up" said Kopa sitting next to her.

"Yeah, so? I wanted to see my brother" Vitani sank further into her chair.

**Kovu: **_We'll create a host of little Scars._

"And he's pretty good" she remarked.

"Fabulous Kovu!" Mr Genevieve clapped. "You appear to be part of Scar which I adore"

"Uh, thanks?" Kovu walked off stage.

Everyone watched a few dozen auditions until finally reaching the last audition.

"And finally Kiara Whyte" Kiara walked up to the center-point of the stage

"Hello, I'm Kiara and I'll be singing Shadowland" she smiled then cued the pianist.

**Kiara: **_Shadowland. The leaves have fallen._

"That'll be all" Mr Genevieve snapped.

"What? You let Kovu perform his whole song" Kiara burst out.

"Thank you Miss Whyte, off you go" he began to leave.

"But…"

"AUDITIONS ARE OVER!" Mr Genevieve shouted.

Kiara ran off stage in tears.

"Kiara!" Miss Collins wheeled over to her.

Vitani bit her lip. "I'd like to audition for Nala, Mr Genevieve" she shouted getting quieter.

"Miss Anderson, you are far too late, I'm sorry" he spoke angrily and left the theatre.

Over on the stage the male pianist packed up his music sheets and swivelled off his stool only to fall on the floor. Music sheet pouring out of his bag.

"Damn it" he muttered.

Kopa and Vitani ran up onto stage and began to help the guy to collect the sheets.

"You okay?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he collected up a few sheets.

"I'm Oliver" the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Kopa"

"Vitani"

"Nice lyrics…." Kopa looked at a few sheets.

"Oh, thanks, this is the only way I can make it as a songwriter stuck with him" Oliver referred to Mr. Genevieve.

"I really think you should perform this song" Vitani handed back a few sheets.

"I well… can't sing" Oliver's face then lit up "But you two can" Oliver jumped back on the piano and began playing.

Kopa and Vitani both reluctant at first but then gave in.

**Kopa: **_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

**Vitani: **_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

**Kopa: **_I came across a fallen tree_

**Vitani: **_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

**Kopa: **_Is this the place we used to love?_

**Both: **_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

**Both: **_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

**Kopa: **_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

**Vitani: **_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Unrealised by Kopa, Vitani and Oliver a huge group of students came into the theatre watching silently their performance.

**Both: **_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

**Kopa: **_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

**Vitani: **_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

**Both: **_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

The huge crowd of students applauded the trio as the turned to see the huge crowd. Stunned by the fact they didn't notice them.

"Miss Anderson and Mr Whyte…" said Mr Genevieve in a pissed off tone.

Oliver gulped while Kopa and Vitani looked guiltily.

"You're Simba and Nala. Well done" he smiled.

The theatre applauded as Kopa and Vitani hugged each other during which Nova, Nathan, Jo , Kovu and Beth ran up on stage to congratulate them.

"You did it" Kopa whisper to Vitani.

"No, we did it" she smiled as everyone came in for a group hug.


	13. Proposal

**First of all, just to get it out there. My story is gonna be nothing like High School Musical. Personally, along with Hannah Montana it destroyed legacy of Disney. Just saying. Moving on, please enjoy!**

**Songs In Chapter: **

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

_Cub Kopa looked from promontory of Pride Rock. The vast open space always occupied Kopa's time when he wasn't with his friends or parents._

_He ran down the twirling paths to his pregnant mother Nala. Who was lying down in the boiling sun._

"_Hey Mom, can I go play?" he asked sweetly._

"_Okay sweetie, just don't go too far" she said sleepily._

_Kopa bolted across the open fields to the usual meeting place to see Vitani. He preferred her to the cubs in the pride. Even though she wasn't in his pride. She was an Outsider. Either way she was Kopa's best friend. _

_Kopa eventually got to the small river to pass into the Outlands. Jumping on a few stepping stones. _

_Suddenly, a cage stopped Kopa in his tracks. He looked up at the creature trapping him. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He was rather old, with grey matted hair and a dirty lab coat. Christopher._

_Kopa quivered at the sight of this monster._

"_You're perfect" Christopher said venomously looking at Kopa as if he was a piece of meat._

"_Mom, Dad, Vitani help me" Kopa covered his eyes._

"_Kopa, Kopa, Kopa"_

"Kopa, wake up" Vitani shook him.

"Gah" Kopa jumped in shock_. _He looked around to see he was in his bedroom and glanced at the clock, 7:08am.

"Kopa, you okay? You've been screaming for 5 minutes" Vitani asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just…" Kopa sat up. "I dreamt about how Christopher captured me and the only reason he captured me because I was coming to see you" Kopa felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Vitani's heart sank. "Oh god Kopa…I'm so sorry" she choked.

"Hey, Vitani it's okay" Kopa stroked Vitani's head.

"No Kopa, if it weren't for me you would still be in the Pridelands" Vitani buried her face in Kopa's chest.

"'Tani if we didn't become human we'd never have danced together in London or kiss in the freezing rain"

"I guess you're right" Vitani rested her head on Kopa's shoulder.

"Once we get back to the Pridelands and I'll become king and you'll…" Kopa paused.

"I'll be?" Vitani raised her eyebrow.

"I was wondering if maybe you'll be my queen?" Kopa asked.

Vitani's eyes popped. Vitani, a queen?

"I'd love to be queen, Kopa" she smiled.

"CONGRATS GUYS!" Nova called from the door with Kiara and Kovu.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kopa asked.

"Long enough, come on group hug" Nova got everyone together in the center of the room.

After a few seconds Nova opened her eyes to see Kiara's arm. The long sleeve pulled up revealed Kiara's arm, there was at least was 6 or 7 long cuts on her arm. Nova's thoughts were mainly "Holy shit Kiara's a cutter/Why the hell would she do this?".

"Erm, Nova you can let go now" Nova looked to see she was gripping everyone tightly.

"Oh sorry guys" Nova let go.

Everyone eventually left the room Nova following Kiara to her room.

"Kiara" Nova pulled her into her room.

"What the hell are these?" Nova pulled up Kiara's sleeve.

"Oh they're…" Kiara pulled down her sleeve.

"…My life is pointless , I've lost everything. Kovu, being queen, I couldn't even get a part in the stinking play" Kiara sat on the floor.

"Hey, the cast list gets posted today, maybe you'll get a good role" Nova sat next to her.

"And we'll need to cover up these" Nova pointed at the cuts.

Nova quickly grabbed a jacket for Kiara to cover her arms and headed to school.

_Drama Class…_

"Well students, I have to say the auditions were excellent" smiled Mr Genevieve "You all tuned well into your characters"

"Well, most of you" he glared at Kiara.

"The cast list shall be posted after class and now we'll move on to the works of Shakespeare"

Everyone moaned.

_After Class…_

Everyone rushed down the crowded hallways to the notice boards. Nova eventually got to the front of the crowd and glanced at the board.

_Kopa Whyte as Simba _

_Vitani Anderson as Nala_

_Drew Little as Mufasa_

_Robyn Mason as Sarabi_

_Kovu Anderson as Scar_

_Beth Davey as Shenzi _

_Kyle Bruce as Banzai_

_Steven Brooke as Ed_

_Nathan James as Timon_

_Owen Gallon as Pumbaa_

_Jo Storm as Rafiki_

_Nova Waters as Sarafina_

_Daniel Unagi as Zazu_

_Jamie Vane as Young Simba_

_Hannah Cole as Young Nala_

Nova paused "Kiara's gonna be heartbroken" Nova eventually got back to the group.

"So?" Kovu asked.

"Everyone got a part except Kiara" Kiara froze. "Why have my life turned into fucking hell?" she screamed and ran out of school.

"KIARA!" Kovu's voice echoed through the hallways.

Kiara raced to Nova's house even though she was human she still had a lioness' speed. She ran into her bedroom and slammed her door shut.

"Why was my life perfect until I came here?" she asked herself.

She looked at the spare rail in the walk-in wardrobe. She remembered what a young girl did on the news she was so sick of her life she hanged herself.

"Why not me?" Kiara thought to herself.

_Meanwhile in Music Class…_

**Nova: **_You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

Kiara looked at the spacious wardrobe. Savouring her final moments.

**Kovu: **_When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in._

_No I won't give in._

**Both: **_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say._

_Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kiara tied a long black belt on the rails and set a stool below it.

**Kovu: **_So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend._

_Yeah, yeah._

**Both: **_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say._

_Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kiara changed into a black dress with small diamantes dotted on it.

**Nova: **_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

**Both: **_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say._

_Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

She stepped up the stool.

**Kovu: **_Keep holding on_

**Nova: **_Keep holding on_

**Both: **_There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Kiara breathed slowly and stood on the stool. Putting her neck in the noose…_


	14. I Won't Give Up

_**May the suspense be over! Just a quick note to say I'll be changing my penname (for the gazillionth time) to CanChooseAPenname37. I'll always have the 37 on the end of my pen name so you'll have a little way to identify me!. Also, do guys wants a sequel to this? Pop it in the review if you want! Enjoy!**_

**Songs in Chapter:**

**I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz**

Straight after school Nova, Kovu, Vitani, Kopa, Nathan, Beth and Jo formed the search party to find Kiara.

Whilst everyone else searched Miami, Kovu and Nova searched the house.

"Any sign of her?" Nova spoke in the phone to Jo.

"No, but Nathan had to stop for food"

"They had pretzels!" Nova heard Nathan in the background.

"Hey, Nathan! Last night, I had a wet dream. You got run over by a bus and I peed myself laughing" Jo laughed.

"HEY!"

Nova sighed and ended the call.

* * *

><p>Kovu searched the upstairs of the house.<p>

"Kiara, you up here?" he called out.

Kovu finally walked into Kiara's room and froze to see her hanging body.

"KIARA!"

He quickly ran over and pulled down her limp body.

"Kiara, no, p-please don't leave me" he sobbed.

"NOVA!" Kovu's voice echoed.

Nova skidded into Kiara's room and froze at the sight.

"Holy shit" she quickly whipped out her phone and dialled 911.

After Nova quickly explained the situation to the operator they told her they'd be there in minutes. She also quickly called everyone to meet at the hospital.

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived along with the police.

"Kovu, you go with Kiara, I'll take care of the police"

Kovu simply nodded and followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Kovu sat beside Kiara's stretcher and held her weak hand.<p>

"You're gonna be fine Kiara" Kovu gently kissed her on the forehead.

Eventually, they reached the hospital with everyone already waiting outside.

"Oh god" Beth gasped at Kiara's body on the stretcher.

"What happened?" Kopa looked at his sister nearly in tears.

"She hung herself…" Kovu stayed near the stretcher as it was wheeled into the hospital.

Kopa raced after the stretcher, catching up with Kovu.

"I'm coming too" Kopa caught up.

"No, I found her so I get to go" Kovu said.

"Well, she's my sister" Kopa retorted.

"Well, I love her…"Kovu admitted.

"Fine, go" Kopa surrendered.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Miss Waters, I think you should go see your friend" said the police officer.<p>

"Thank you, sir" Nova quickly rushed to the limo where Henry _**(anyone remember him?) **_took her to the hospital.

"Thanks Henry" she shut the door.

"No problem Nova" he drove away.

Nova rushed to the front desk. "Excuse me, could you tell me which room Kiara Whyte is in please?" she asked the secretary.

"Yes sweetie, she's in room 198"

"Thank you" she wandered off down a long hall looking for any signs to know where she was.

"195, 196, 197" she read the door numbers.

"198!" she cheered in her mind.

Nova opened the door to see Kiara's body hooked up to a heart rate machine beats ranging from 60-70 and a life support machine.

Nova was surprised that everyone was actually in the room. Beth, Nathan and Jo huddled in the corner while Kopa, Kovu and Vitani sat by her bedside.

"Hi everyone" Nova said quietly.

"How'd it go?" Jo asked.

"Just asked me a few questions, how'd it happen, why'd it happen things like that"

"This is all my fault, maybe if we didn't grow apart so much, we would be in all this shit" Kovu put his head in hands.

"Kovu, it's not your fault. A lot of things could of caused this"

Kovu just sighed and watched what seems lifeless Kiara.

A little while later Beth, Jo and Nathan left and everyone else went off for food. Leaving Kovu with Kiara.

"I'm so sorry…" he held her hand. "I did this to you"

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**There's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

Kovu softly sang. He knew it was Kiara's favourite song since becoming human.

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**And when you're needing your space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

Nova slowly approached the door watching Kovu.

**'Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the Earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

**No, I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

**The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake**

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not**

**And who I am**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**Still looking up.**

**I won't give up on us **_(no I'm not giving up)_

**God knows I'm tough enough **_(I am tough, I am loved)_

**We've got a lot to learn **_(we're alive, we are loved)_

**God knows we're worth it **_(and we're worth it)_

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

"That was beautiful" Nova smiled which caught Kovu by surprise.

"You love her, don't you?" Nova asked.

"Yes, I do"

"Hey, you're lucky next door to the hospital is a Starbucks" Nova handed him his coffee.

"Thanks"

Days later, nothing had changed. Kiara remained in her condition. Nova even overheard some nurses talking about switching off her life support machine. Which scared the hell out of her.

Kovu and Nova visited one Saturday afternoon as the doctor came in.

"Nova?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, Doctor Allers?" Nova replied.

"I'm afraid she isn't going to pull through" Kovu's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"We'll have to turn off life support"

"Kovu would you like to do it?" Doctor Allers asked.

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?" Kiara asked looking around the strange atmosphere. She was on what was to be appeared to be clouds.<em>

"_Kiara" a voice boomed._

_Kiara looked up to see a magnificent sight. A vast array of colours bursting from the sky revealing a lion's face. Mufasa._

"_Oh my Mufasa" Kiara looked up._

"_Hello, Kiara and please call me grandfather" he smiled._

"_Grandfather, am I dead?" she asked._

"_No, you're in the in-between, half-way to heaven, half-way to Earth"_

"_Why am I in-between? I killed myself so I should be all done and dead" Kiara said._

"_Back down on Earth someone loves you dearly, look at him" Mufasa formed a pool with showed a scene where Kovu was singing to her._

"_Oh my" she looked down in shock. Kovu didn't hate her?_

"_You can go back…" he started._

_Kiara looked deep in the pool at Kovu's performance._

"_if you wish."_

"_I can?" she smiled._

"_Yes, you may"_

"_Thank you, grandfather. I wish to return"_

"_As you wish, I shall see you in the distant future"_

_Kiara's vision faded to black._

* * *

><p>"3,2..." Kovu counted.<p>

"KOVU!" Kiara jumped up.

"HOLY SHIT,SHE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Nova jumped.

"You're alive…" Kovu smiled hugging her.

"Kovu, I love you" she hugged him.

"and I love you, too" they both leaned in for a long sweet kiss.

"Awww" Nova cooed.

"Well, I have to say it's a miracle" Dr. Allers smiled.

"Yeah, it is" Kovu wrapped his arm around Kiara.

Kiara smiled. Life was perfect again.


	15. Performance

_**You would believe what's happened to me! Had a week off school for half term then the water pipe bursts so I have more time off school! My school is awesomely crap. Chapter has come sooner than expected as well as its contents. Also this story is not ending yet! I have planned 25 chapters and we are now on number 15. Only asking about a sequel because I have a huge idea. Enjoy! (Not revealing idea until last chapter)**_

_**Full Songs In Chapter:**_

_**Be Prepared + Reprise - Lion King Musical**_

_**The Madness of King Scar - Lion King Musical**_

_**Shadowland - Lion King Musical**_

_**Endless Night - Lion King Musical**_

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight? - Lion King Musical**_

Soon after Kiara's miraculous recovery she was eventually allowed out of hospital. Of course only Nova and Kovu about Kiara's revival so this was bound to be a huge surprise for them.

Henry pulled up at the front door leading Kovu, Nova and a hidden Kiara. Nova opened the door with a heartbroken expression. Kopa and Vitani with Jo and Nathan looked anxiously at Nova.

"Well?" Kopa asked nervously.

"We had to switch off life support…" Nova looked down to the floor.

Kopa was motionless, his heart broke into pieces.

"...because she's back with us!" Kovu came in the door holding Kiara's hand.

"Kiara!" Kopa ran over and hugged his little sister.

"Oh god, you're alive" he smiled.

"I've missed you Koop" she hugged him.

"There's something I have to tell you all…" Kiara paused.

"While I was out I sorta had a thing my dad has…I saw my grandfather Mufasa"

"What did he say?" Vitani asked.

"Well, he kinda showed me some kind of pool. To see a certain someone singing my favourite song" she looked at Kovu "by the way loved the performance" Kiara blushed.

"Then he told me I could go back and I did so that's how I'm here"

Beth suddenly burst inside slamming the door.

"Beth, what's up?" Jo asked.

"Mass texting alert says that they're moving the Lion King performance to next Saturday" Beth read from her phone.

"You have got to be kidding me? I haven't learnt one word. I've been to busy practicing bug eating with gummy worms." Nathan moaned.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you're my boyfriend." Jo admitted.

"Because of my charm and good looks." he smiled.

"Because of your crap humour and Shrek-like looks." she laughed.

"Nathan's ugliness aside, we have one week to do this" Nova observed.

"I'll get the scripts" Beth rushed off.

* * *

><p>One week later the time had finally come everyone awaited patiently behind the curtain waiting for them to rise.<p>

"Where's Robyn?" Mr. Genevieve shouted.

"Sorry, sir she isn't here" said one of the stage managers.

"You" Mr. Genevieve pointed at Kiara.

"You know Sarabi's lines?" he asked.

"Of course"

"Go get the Sarabi costume on. QUICKLY!" he snapped.

"Thank you, Sir" Kiara rushed off to the dressing rooms.

Finally, everyone was ready behind the curtains and they'll slowly opened.

**Jo: **_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

Jo sang with power in her voice making Nathan of course gape from the sidelines.

The opening number finished leaving Kovu onstage for the confrontation with Mufasa (Drew).

After that was the Morning Report and another scene with Kovu and young Simba Jamie.

Just Can't Wait To Be King was next followed by Elephant Graveyard and They Live In You.

Then finally it was Kovu's turn

**Kovu: **_(spoken_)_ I never thought hyenas essential_

_They're crude and unspeakably plain_

_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

_If allied to my vision and brain._

_(sung) I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era _

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

**Beth: **_And where do we feature?_

**Kovu: **_Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues!_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

**Kyle:**_ (spoken) Yeah! Be prepared. _

_We'll be prepared. For what?_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) For the death of the king!_

**Kyle: **_(spoken) Is he sick?_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) No, fool! We're going to kill him... and Simba too!_

**Beth: **_(spoken) Great idea! Who needs a king?_

**Beth & Kyle: **_(spoken) No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) Idiots! There will be a king!_

**Kyle: **_(spoken) But you said..._

**Kovu: **_(spoken) I will be king! _

_Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!_

**Beth & Kyle: **_(spoken) Yay, all right! _

_Long live the king! _

_Long live the king!_

**Hyenas: **_(sung)It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

**Kovu:**_ Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me_

**Hyenas: **_So prepare for the coup of the century_

**Kovu: **_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Decades of denial_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Be king undisputed_

_Respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

**Hyenas: **_Ooooh!_

_We'll have food!_

_Lots of food_

_We repeat_

_Endless meat_

**Kovu:**_ Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared_

**Kovu & Hyenas: **_Be prepared!_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

The crowds applauded Kovu's evil performance as he stepped off stage for an immediate hug off Kiara.

"You were amazing" she whispered.

After the stampede scene Kovu was ready to sing again in the Be Prepared reprise on Pride Rock.

**Kovu: **_It's time you were all introduced_

_To your ruler's executive staff._

_Perhaps not the kind you've been used to,_

_But certainly gamed for a laugh._

**Hyenas**_: We like to assure you no fooling,_

_Red meat is no longer our scene,_

_And if now or then we're seen drooling,_

_It's only an ancestor's gene!_

**Kovu: **_So be prepared for a glorious future!_

_Be prepared for the pride's golden age!_

**Hyena: **_It's like any other,_

_Who'd murder a broth-_

**Hyena: **_If we don't spread rumours,_

_He'll feed us and groom us!_

**Hyenas: **_With friends in high places,_

_We hold all the aces!_

**Kovu: **_So don't try and rattle my cage._

**Hyenas: **_Oh, imagine if anyone dared!_

**All: **_Be prepared!_

**Hyenas: **_Oh, imagine if anyone dared!_

**Kovu: **_Be prepared!_

The scene faded to black as it changed for Hakuna Matata. Kopa sat on a vine above the stage.

"I just know I'm gonna fall off this thing" Kopa looked down to see Nathan, Owen and Jamie starting Hakuna Matata.

"You'll be fine" Vitani smiled "Break a leg" she gently kissed him for a few seconds then left ready for act II.

"I think I will with this vine" Kopa swung onto stage.

**Owen & Nathan: **_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

**Kopa: **_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

**All: **_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_(Repeats)_

_I say "Hakuna"_

_I say "Matata"_

As the three danced of into the background the scene changed to One by One then The Madness of King Scar.

**Kovu : **_(Spoken) Zazu, why am I not loved?_

_(Sung) I am that rare and awesome thing_

_I'm every inch a king_

_Yet I feel a twinge of doubt_

_As I go walk about_

**Hyenas**_: (spoken) Hey, boss!_

**Kovu**_: (sung) When my name is whispered through the pride_

_Is this talk of love or regicide?_

_**Beth:**__ (spoken) Reggie who?_

**Kovu: **_(sung) Tell me I'm adored_

_Please tell me I'm adored_

**Hyenas: **_(spoken) Hey, boss!_

**Kovu:**_ (spoken) Oh, what is it?_

**Kyle: **_(spoken) We got a bone to pick with you_

**Beth: **_(spoken) There's no food, no water-_

**Banzai: **_(spoken) Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrées!_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is_

_Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being_

**Beth: **(_spoken) I had that once. It was worms_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound..._

**Kyle**_: (spoken) That's it- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker_

_down and scoot_

**Scar: **_(spoken) Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite!_

**Hyenas: **_(Sung) Yeah, you're our saviour, thanks a bunch_

_But how about some lunch?_

_It doesn't matter if it's fresh_

_I need a fix of flesh_

_My bones have moved to where they've never been_

_They are on the outside looking in_

**Kovu:**_ (spoken) Are you blaming me?_

**Hyenas:**_ (spoken) Oh no, it's the lionesses_

**Hyenas: **_(sung) You are so adored_

_Oh, you are so adored_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) That's more like it_

**Hyenas: **_(sung) But what I'd give for one more hit_

_Of wildebeest kielbasa_

_Or maybe hornbill on the spit..._

**Daniel: **_(spoken) Oh, how I miss Mufasa!_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) Mufasa? Mufasa? How dare you! I told you never to mention that name!_

**Daniel:**_ (spoken) Note taken. I shall never mention "M-m-m" again_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) Even in death, his shadow looms over me_

_There he is!_

_No! There he is!_

_And there!_

**Daniel:**_ (spoken) Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!_

**Kovu: **_(sung) I am perfectly fine!_

_I'm better than Mufasa was_

_I'm revered_

_I am reviled_

_I'm idolized_

_I am despised_

_I'm keeping calm_

_I'm going wild!_

_I tell myself I'm fine_

_Yes I am, no you're not_

_Yes I am, no you're not_

_I tell myself I'm fine_

_No you're not, yes I am, no you're not_

_Yes I am_

_No you're not_

_Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...?_

**Daniel**_: (spoken) Oh, pull yourself together, Sire!_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) Oh, very well. Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...?_

**Daniel: **_(spoken) __Yes, Sire?_

**Kovu: **_(spoken) Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub_

_What did my brother have that I don't have?_

**Daniel: **_(spoken) Do you want the short list or the long?_

**Kovu:**_ (spoken) Whatever!_

**Daniel:**_ (spoken) Well, he had adoring subjects... a loving family... a devoted queen..._

**Kovu: **_(spoken) That's it! I need a queen!_

**Daniel: **_(spoken) A what?_

**Kovu:**_ (spoken) A queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!_

**Vitani:**_ (spoken) Scar_

**Kovu**_: (spoken) Ah, Nala... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown!_

**Vitani:**_ (spoken) Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to over hunt!_

**Kovu:**_ (sung) She's got those assets feminine_

**Vitani: **_(spoken) You're the king. Control the hyenas_

**Kovu: **_(sung) I have to make her mine_

**Vitani: **_(spoken) You're destroying the Pridelands_

**Kovu: **_(sung) Nobility in every gene_

**Vitani: **_(spoken) If we don't stop now.. Don't you see..._

**Kovu: **_(sung) She has to be my queen_

**Vitani: **_(spoken) ...there's still a chance for things to be all right again..._

**Kovu:**_ (sung) Come, sweet Nala_

_It's written in the stars_

**Vitani: **_(spoken) What are you doing? Are you listening to me?_

**Kovu: **_(sung) We'll create a host of little Scars_

**Vitani: **_(spoken) What are you talking about?_

**Kovu: **_(sung) Tell me I'm adored_

**Vitani:**_ (spoken) Get away from me_

**Kovu: **_(sung/spoken) Tell me I'm adored _**(Nala scratches him)****  
><strong>

_Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will be mine_

**Vitani:**_ (spoken) Never, Scar. Never!_

**Kovu: **_(sung) You belong to me_

_You all belong to me_

The scene left to Vitani's solo in Shadowland.

**Lionesses: **_Fatshe leso lea halalela [The land of our ancestors is holy]_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

**Vitani: **_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This shadowed land_

_This was our home_

_The river's dry_

_The ground has broken_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go_

**Vitani: **_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let your prayers be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, my family_

_But I'll remember my pride_

**Vitani & Chorus: **_Prideland I have no choice_

_My land I will find my way_

_Tear-stained Lea halalela_

_Dry land_

_Take this Take this prayer_

_With you What lies out there_

_Fatshe leso Lea halalela_

**Chorus: **_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

**Jo: **_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela_

**Chorus: **_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride__  
><em>

**Vitani & Chorus: **_And where the journey may lead you Giza buyabo, giza buyabo_

_Let this prayer be your guide I will return, I will return_

_Beso bo_

_Though it may take you so far away Giza buyabo, I will return_

_Always remember your pride Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo_

_Beso bo, my people, beso bo_

The scene cut to Timon, Pumbaa and Simba under the stars. Upset by Timon and Pumbaa's view of the great kings of the past he leaves.

**Kopa: **_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

_When will the dawning break_

_Oh endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Father, I can't find the way_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

**Chorus & Kopa: **_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

_(Repeat to end)_

_I know_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise_

_Yes, I know_

_I know_

_The clouds must clear_

_I know that the night must end_

_I know that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the clouds must clear_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

The scene cut to Rafiki hearing the song upon the wind.

"It is time"

The scene changed to Nala meeting Simba again and Timon and Pumbaa watching from afar.

**Nathan: **_I can see what's happening_

**Owen: **_What?_

**Nathan: **_And they don't have a clue_

**Owen: **_Who?_

**Nathan:**_ They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two._

**Owen: **_Oh_

**Nathan: **_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

**Chorus: **_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

**Kopa: **_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

**Vitani: **_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

**Both: **_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

**(INSTRUMENTAL)**

**Both: **_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

**Vitani: **_And if he feels the love tonight in the way I do._

**Kopa: **_It's enough for this restless wanderer just to be with you._

_The crowds cheered for their performance as the scenes changed from He lives in you, returning to Pride Rock and the final battle with Scar._

_Once the performance was over everyone gathered on stage._

"_Where's Nova?" Beth asked looking down a long row of cast members._

* * *

><p>"<em>Get the hell of me!" Nova battled with two thugs.<em>

_One finally knocked her out._

"_Erode, we got her" one said into the walkie talkie._

"_Excellent work, son"_

"_Drew, Steven get here immediately" Erode ordered shutting off the walkie talkie._


	16. Return To Paris

**I am a bitch. I understand I haven't updated in forever but here is a vow I'm gonna update as much as I can.**

Steven and Drew put Nova's knocked out body into the back of the car and drove off to Erode's helipad.

"You two, what took you so long?" Erode asked.

"Sorry Dad, kinda got sidetracked by the girl." Steven put the body into the helicopter.

"So, where we going?"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" everyone searched the school.<p>

"She's not picking up her phone." Beth dialled the number again.

"Hello, worthless teenagers!" Erode's voice blasted down the phone.

"Great, you again." Beth turned the phone on speaker.

"So, you're probably wondering where your precious Nova is aren't you?"

"What have you done with her?" Kopa shouted down the phone.

"Nothing much, yet." he laughed shutting off the phone.

"Is that guy a very cliché supervillain or what?" Vitani said immediately.

"Yeah, but we don't even know where Nova is." Beth put her phone away.

"Wait, hasn't Nova got the same tracker thing as Beth?" Vitani remembered.

"My what?" Beth looked at them puzzled.

* * *

><p>The group quickly rushed to Nova's basement where all the gadgets were.<p>

"All that's down here is weapons, rats and a door that says do not enter." Jo searched the lab.

"FOUND IT!" Kiara opened the box containing the transporter and person tracker.

"Okay, Nova is in…" Kovu worked the device.

"Paris? Does this guy have a thing for France?" Kovu looked at the device.

"According to this she's at the Eiffel Tower." Nathan typed in the co-ordinates of the Eiffel Tower.

A quick beam of light transported them into Paris.

"We did it!" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, we're in Paris but we're at Notre Dame you idiot!" Jo slapped his head.

"Ow! But maybe we can get help. Quasimodo, you in there?" Nathan knocked at the door.

"You idiot come on!" Jo dragged him to the direction of the Eiffel Tower along with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>The group paused at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower looking up to see Erode's figure along with Nova and 2 others.<p>

"I am not taking those stairs" Beth complained jumping into the elevator.

"Beth, he'll catch you!" Kopa shouted but it was too late. The elevator started to go up the tower.

Everyone quickly rushed up the stairs to see Erode has Beth trapped in a cage.

"From now I'm always gonna take the stairs." Beth called from the cage.

"So glad you could make it!" Erode smiled menacingly.

Steven and Drew pushed them into Beth's cage.

"Have to admit dude, pretty cliché putting us in a cage." Kovu rattled the bars.

"I'm a traditional person." Erode closed the cage door.

"Do you have a certain thing for France or something?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I am French so why wouldn't I be at home?"

"What have you done with Nova?" Vitani asked.

"Glad you asked… she's right here." Nova's knocked out body hung from Erode's helicopter.

"Let her go!" Kiara shouted.

"Fine, let her go" Erode pressed a controller and Nova's body fell to the concrete below blood splattering everywhere.

"Oh my god" Beth became weak at knees.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

"Now Bethany, no need for language like that…" Erode started.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember me…" he gently caressed her face.

Beth froze "You, you're the one, you're the one who ruined my life, Vernon Edore" she slapped his hand away.

"Oh Beth, I didn't do that much"

"Uh, yes you did! You fucking raped me ruining mine and Elle's life" Beth covered her mouth at the end.

"And who is this Elle?" he asked.

"Mine and your daughter." Beth gritted her teeth "You'll never find her she has a nice adopted family, far away from you!"

"As if I cared about her…" Vernon pressed buttons on the remote "Or you."

A beam shot out of the remote but was quickly reflected.

"NOVA!" Vitani looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were dead!" Vernon cried in defeat.

"Not today, bitch" Nova took out her gun blasting Vernon off the Eiffel Tower splattered for real on the hard concrete.

"You guys okay?" Nova took the keys freeing the group.

"Yeah, well except Beth." Kopa looked at a mortified Beth in the corner of the cage.

"Don't worry Beth, he's gone forever." Nova patted her on the back.

Just then a helicopter flew in dropping off two familiar agents.

"What took you two so long?" Nova asked.

"Sorry, we had a little trouble." Danny smiled quickly rushing over to Steven and Drew trying to escape.

"You two are under arrest for kidnapping" Leo and Danny handcuffed them both.

As they were handcuffed two other agents took them away to the French authorities.

"You okay?" Danny asked a timid Beth.

"Him. He ruined my entire life. I feel like he's still alive even though he's dead." Beth looked out at the Paris skyline.

"Hey, he won't bother you any longer" he hugged her "I promise"

They both froze for a second not knowing what would happen next.

"Danny, just freakin' kiss her, already!" Leo shouted.

They both smiled and leaned in, kissing each other for a few seconds.

"You two coming to the musical after party or not?" Nova asked.

"Coming" Beth smiled while hand in hand with Danny.

"You know most guys would of ditched me if they found out that." Beth confessed.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Danny kissed her forehead and quickly transported off to Miami with the group.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them a bloody body lay at the Eiffel Tower's feet.<p>

"Girls, it's your last chance." Erode breathed

"I know Vernon, we already tried to get the girl on the cheer squad, it didn't work pretty good." said the female voice.

"Remember use number 328." Erode stopped breathing and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dead.

"Don't worry boss I won't let you down." she spoke before shutting off the phone.


	17. Blame It On The Alcohol

**BLAME IT ON THE A-A-A-A-A-ALCOHOL! This chapter is probably the craziest yet!**

"Girls, he's dead!" sighed Robyn shut off her phone.

A girl in the corner broke into sobs while some tried to stay balanced.

"I can't go on!" cried Gemma searching through the cabinets for something to kill her.

"Don't be stupid." Robyn knocked the drug from her hands.

"We need to use number 328." All of girls eyes lit up.

"The one which turns any liquid into…" Leanne started.

"…that one." Robyn smiled.

Meanwhile, the group had arrived back at school all prepared for the party.

Kopa quickly pulled Vitani away from the group.

"You know we still haven't had our first date." Kopa started.

"And what are you gonna do about that?" Vitani raised her eyebrow.

Kopa simply grabbed Vitani's hand and rushed through the halls.

This brought her back. It felt like a lifetime ago when Kopa was rushing through the hallways with her to the rooftop garden to practice 'Lucky'. Who would of thought they'd be dating and she'd be becoming future queen of the Pride Lands.

Kopa opened the double doors to reveal a garden. Much bigger than the rooftop garden. Trees blossomed with flowers and leaves while the ground was covered with flowers and fresh green grass.

"The gardening club sorta had an upgrade from the roof."

"Wow, It's more beautiful than before." Vitani looked around the garden.

"Picnic?" Kopa asked Vitani sitting on the ground with the food and blanket.

"You've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?" Vitani sat next to Kopa.

"Yes, yes I have."

Back at the party, Nova could tell there was something was up with everyone. Why did they seem so… drunk?

"Hey, Nova you won't believe…"Leo slurred as he took another drink of his drink.

"…this drink is sooooo…good." he drank another drink and flung the bottle behind his shoulder.

"I'm getting another." Leo wandered off.

Nova looked around to find everyone. Nathan was crying in the corner he hadn't cried this much since…

***FLASHBACK***

_It was final scenes of Titanic. The ship had sunk and Rose was holding onto Jack._

_Nova and Kiara was nearly driven to tears. Kopa sat with Vitani's head on his shoulder. Kovu looked confused at Jo showing no emotion to the movie. While Nathan was screaming._

_"ROSE! DON'T LET GO!" Nathan squealed._

_Rose let go of Jack receive the whistle._

_"NOOO!" Nathan sunk to his knees and sobbed._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Nathan, what's wrong with you?" Nova got him to his feet.

"Jo, was kissing loads of random people…" he answered.

"Wait, what?" Nova looked at him confused Jo would never do that. Nathan then pointed at Jo kissing poor Oliver in the corner.

"Oh, dear God." Nova rushed over to Jo pulling her and Oliver apart.

"Jo, what the hell?" Nova asked her friend.

"Well, most people looked smokin'…" she started. Was she drunk too?

"Why, the freakin' *hiccup* did you kiss me *hiccup* I'm *hiccup* gay." Great, was Oliver drunk too? Wait, did he say gay? Nova can tell he didn't want to come out of the closet this way.

Seconds later, someone zoomed past Nova, it was Nathan in roller-skates, naked. Yup, he's drunk.

"Oh, great God." Nova began to chase him.

"Hey, everyone!" Leo was on the microphone. He got the attention of everyone.

"I wuv Nova and I want to have LOADS of babies with her!" Leo announced. Nova broke out in a blush her face turning as red as a tomato. Yep, he's drunk.

Beth and Danny (both drunk) ran on stage and Beth shouted "Hey, you take the piss outta me for being raped but I had baby girl and she was real purdy."

"I love Bethy so much *HICCUP* teh first time I see her I fallen in love." Danny got onto one knee.

"Awww." Beth cooed as she deeply kissed Danny.

Nova went back on her mission to find a roller-skating, naked Nathan.

Vitani looked up at the stars with Kopa.

"Huh, great kings of the past?" Vitani murmured.

"Yeah, Dad said that's where every king and queen goes after they die."

"You think I'll be up there?" Vitani asked.

"Of course. Why won't you?" Kopa questioned.

"My mom was a bitch, I don't even know my dad and it's definitely not Scar." Vitani continued staring at the sky.

"You don't need them you've got Kiara, Kovu…me." he whispered the last part.

Vitani snuggled up to Kopa, her head resting on his chest.

At once the garden lit up with fireflies, glowing brightly in the night sky.

"Would you care to dance?" Kopa held out his hand.

"I'd be honoured" Vitani took it.

It was chaotic. How hard could it be to find one naked, roller-skating dude?

Nova turned the corner to the most horrific sight.

"Hey, Nova come and join, threesome!" Nova knew that voice it was Kiara's. She and Kovu were probably drunk too.

Nova peeked to see Kovu and Kiara both as naked as Nathan **(A.N: NOT GETTING ANYMORE GRAPHIC THAN THAT!) **and possibly done the 'nasty'.

"Oh, great God." Nova closed her eyes.

"You two, clothes on now!" Nova snapped.

They quickly changed and Nova ran after Nathan hopefully catching him.

"Nathan, where are you?" she shouted down the hallway.

Nova ran down the hallway then opening the fire exit.

"NATHAN?" she called.

Nova found herself in the garden in the centre dancing with fireflies was two familiar faces.

"Kopa, Vitani." Nova was relived at least these weren't drunk.

"Hey Nova, why aren't you with the others?" Vitani asked.

"Problem, they're all drunk…"

"Wait, what?" Kopa looked her confused.

"Well, Jo's been kissing a few people, Nathan's roller-skating naked, Beth, Leo and Danny made a few announcements and Kovu and Kiara were…uh…you know…having…" Nova tried to say.

"Sex?" Vitani guessed.

"Yup."

"I'll kill him." Kopa strode forward in a **seriously** pissed off tone.

"Kopa, no. They were drunk. They have no idea what they are doing…"Nova tried to stop him.

"Kopa, listen to us!" Vitani shouted.

Both Nova and Kopa were taken aback by her outburst.

"Kopa, I know ever since we came here and everyone has turned into hormonal bitches and I know she's your sister but she is married to the guy and though they were kinda drunk when it happened they were gonna do it one day so you shouldn't really get so pissed."

"Fine." Kopa sighed.

"Come on, we've got to find a roller-skating Nathan." Nova, Kopa and Vitani rushed out of the garden.

Kiara awoke, her head aching. She looked around to see she was in Nova's living room. Kovu lay next to her smiling.

"_He looks so cute when he's sleeping." she thought._

_That thought was immediately cut and she rushed to the bathroom. Vomiting in the toilet for a few minutes. Was she hung-over?_

_She returned to the living room to see everyone was awake and Nova had a pissed off face._

"_Shall I relive the tale of last night?" her voice the sternest as possible._

"_Which was?" Kiara asked._

"_Uh, well let me see…this guy here…" Nova pointed at a hung-over Nathan spread across the couch._

"_Was freakin' drunk and roller-skated around naked!" _

"_Hell yeah, my life is complete!" Nova glared at Nathan which made him slightly uncomfortable._

"_Jo here just happened to kiss around 15 people and only 6 were guys!" Jo was also made very uncomfortable by Nova's demon glare._

_The door opened to Beth her hair newly dyed green._

"_Beth's getting closer to becoming a Capitol citizen." Kopa murmured._

"_Beth, how the hell have you got green hair?" Nova asked._

"_Me and Danny… sorta well…was kinda drunk and we happened to be near a…tattoo parlour…" Beth lifted her sleeve to reveal a tattoo saying 'Danny'. _

"_And he's got a 'Beth' tattoo and his arm. You should of seen your Mom when she found out and now they're back in England." Beth finished._

"_Speaking of which, you and Danny made a few announcements. For example: Elle, Danny announcing his love for you and a lot of kissing." Beth sunk to the floor._

"_I gonna die." she cried laying on the floor._

"_And here's the worst part…two certain people/lions happened to do a certain something and ask me to join." Nova had her demon glare at Kovu and Kiara._

"_Guilty." Kovu and Kiara both admitted._

_The group stared at them both even grabbing the attention of Beth._

"_Well, this is gonna be a fun story for Monday…"_


	18. Finding The Fanfiction

Pure humiliation. That's what it was turning up to school on Monday. Spray painted across their lockers was the things they did. On Nathan's it was 'stripper', Jo's was 'slut' and on Beth's was… well it worse than anything really.

They all surpassed the week with the least amount of embarrassment from the cheerleaders and football team. The weekend had finally came around much to the pleasure of the group.

"So, I can pick them up today?" Nova said to the phone while putting her science experiment muffins on the worktop.

"Great, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Nova put her phone in her pocket.

"Oh, muffins!" Nathan tried to reach for one.

Nova immediately swatted his hand away from the muffins. Trust him to be after one.

"Don't you dare! They're for Miss Chapman's experiment. By the way what are you doing for yours?" Nova asked placing the muffins away from Nathan's grasp.

"Same as last year, not a thing."

"Come on Nathan, I know you can do get at least a 'B'. After all you did get an A+ in English for reasons I'm still trying to figure out." Nova slipped on her jacket.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…"

"Make sure no one touches those muffins and Kovu, Kiara, Vitani and Kopa don't go on the internet…" Nova left a note of what to do on the fridge.

"Why can't they go on the internet?" Nathan asked reading Nova's note.

"You know what crazy stuff they have online about them." Nova shut the door leaving Nathan alone.

* * *

><p>Little did they both know the four were currently upstairs on Nova's laptop.<p>

"Come on, I want to see my fan art with Kovu." Kiara struggled to retrieve the laptop from Kopa.

"Trust me sis, some of it isn't pretty…" Kopa scrolled down the page.

"What the hell are you doing with him here?" Vitani looked as if she was about throw up.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Kiara ran to her bathroom and threw up.

"Sick bastards…" Kiara and Kovu mumbled.

"Hey, check my fan art with Kopa." Vitani and Kopa both looked at them fan art mainly featuring them as cubs.

"It's not fair how you get adorable fan art and we get practically porn."

"Oh, come on. You two have loads of cute ones and a few Youtube videos." Vitani scrolled down Google and came across a certain link.

"Lion King Fanfiction Archive?" she asked looking at the screen.

"Oh, I wanna see!" Kiara took the laptop from Vitani.

"Check it out, there's a few for us." Kovu looked at the screen.

"It mainly involves us having cubs." Kiara giggled.

"Okay lovebirds, I'm checking for my stories." Vitani took the laptop and entered her name.

Vitani scrolled down the page and one grabbed her attention.

"Guys, check this story out." Vitani grouped them around the laptop.

"_A psycho scientist changes 4 well-known lions into humans. Joined by a double-identity girl, bickering best friends and a pink haired frenemy they try to get the group through high school before they return to normal. Plus a bit of romance, drama and bad guys sprinkled on top._"Kovu read the description from the laptop.

"Who is by?" Kopa asked.

"Some guy called '_NathMan37_'" Vitani read from the screen.

"Click on his profile."

Vitani opened up the profile to a description.

**Name: Nathan James**

**Age: 17**

**Location: USA!**

**Relationship: Taken (Sorry ladies!)**

"Yep, that's our Nathan."

"He's literally wrote our time here on this website." Vitani skimmed through the chapters.

"Look it explains everything, Kiara's suicide, Kovu and Kiara's relationship, mine and Vitani's relationship." Kopa read the chapters.

"Dude's a stalker." Kovu shut off the laptop.

"Hey guys, Nova said don't…" Nathan paused as he entered the room seeing them with the laptop.

"What up NathMan." Kopa folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh crap" Nathan face palmed himself and ran off down the stairs leaving the others to run after them.

The four ran into the kitchen with Nathan nowhere insight.

"He gotta be around here somewhere…" Kovu looked in the closet.

"We'll split up to find him." the four went different ways leaving Kiara in the kitchen.

"Oh, muffins!" Kiara took one from the batch.

One followed another and another and another.

"I don't feel so good." Kiara ran back into the bathroom again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house the remaining 3 chased after Nathan.

"How can a dude hide so well?" Kopa asked himself searching the dining room.

"Any sign of him?" Vitani entered the dining room.

"Nope, dude must be camouflaged to be hiding this good."

"Crap." someone muttered.

"NATHAN!" Vitani immediately shouted as instantaneously the wallpaper seemed to shift from the wall.

Nathan tried to run out of the room but was immediately stopped by Vitani pinning him to the ground.

"Okay dude, what…the…hell?" Kopa interrogated a now timid Nathan.

"I…I can explain." Nathan stumbled as Vitani released him.

"Kovu, Kiara get in here!" Vitani shouted spreading across the house.

Kovu arrived seconds later however there was no arrival of Kiara who unknown to them was still throwing up in the bathroom.

"We'll find her later."

"So, explain. Why have you posted our time here on this website?" Vitani folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I was doing absolute crap at school so my Dad signed me up so I could get better at writing and it turns out you guys came along so I decided to write your story. Plus you guys did really help I got an A+ in English," Nathan explained.

"All right, that is an acceptable explanation. Just as long you don't do those weird fan arts this is fine with us." the four agreed.

"Of course." Nathan got to his feet, then all remained was an awkward silence.

"This is weird, I never thought you'd be the writer type. More like a clown or something like that."

"Well, as they say. Don't judge a book by its cover. Come on we've gotta find Kiara." Nathan left the room followed by Vitani, Kopa and Kovu.

* * *

><p>"Kiara, you around here?" Kovu's voice echoed the hallways.<p>

"In here." said a weak voice. Kiara.

"You okay?" Kovu knelt to be at Kiara's level.

"No, I gonna throw up on a regular basis." Kiara threw up again.

"Somebody's time of month." Nathan mumbled.

"Humour doesn't help Nathan." Kiara then put her head back in the toilet. Throwing up.

"Why are you throwing up?" Kopa asked.

"I think it was muffins…" Kiara managed to keep her head up long enough before throwing up again.

"What muffins?" Kovu asked.

"You know the muffins in the kitchen."

"Crap, I needed to tell you guys about the muffins." Nathan face palmed.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. You." Kiara said running after the squealing Nathan.

* * *

><p>Nova returned home after finally collecting the tickets. She was especially excited to reveal her surprise.<p>

She walked into the living area to find Nathan with a black eye and Kiara with the smuggest look on her face.

"What happened?" Nova put her hands on her hips.

"We, uh, broke both your rules. Sorry." Nathan went exceptionally quiet.

"I sorta ate the muffins and he didn't tell me about them. By the way what was in them?"

"Uh, pickle, egg, onion and…oh my favourite cookie dough ice cream." Nova sat next to Nathan.

"And how did this happen?" Nova looked at his black eye.

"He has published a story about us on a website called Fanfiction and it's sorta creepy. And we tried to put a steak on his eye but he cooked it up and ate it." Kopa explained.

"Damn, that was my last steak…"

"So, why were you out?" asked Vitani.

"Well, in 2 weeks time is a yearly event that happens in school. The masquerade ball." smiled Nova.

"You're dragging me into that? Nova I rather watch _Sex & The City _again." Nathan protested.

"Too late Nathan. I've already got the 8 tickets for all of us. Plus you said you loved that movie."

"No, I didn't." Nathan clenched his teeth of course he was lying.


End file.
